


Совпадения

by PriestSat



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: AU, Cannibalism, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, OOC, Temporary Character Death, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 08:58:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 23,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12745137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PriestSat/pseuds/PriestSat
Summary: Отношения между Кайло и Хаксом развивались слишком быстро. Всякое происходило, но вот зомби-апокалипсис никто не мог предвидеть.





	1. Новый сосед

**Author's Note:**

> 1 и 3 глава были написаны для команды fandom Kylux 2017 на Летнюю Фандомную Битву.

Кайло исподтишка наблюдал за мужчиной, который вот уже минут сорок ожидал приема. И чем больше он смотрел, тем сильнее ему хотелось раздеть незнакомца. Ну, сначала Кайло собирался познакомиться с ним, потом — тут пропуск, еще не придумано — обязательно легкий обед или ужин, и секс. Кайло засомневался.  
  
Он впервые, а, может, и в последний раз видит этого человека. Ничего о нем не знает, но строит грандиозные планы. Кайло низко опустил голову, словно что-то разглядывал на столе. Он должен был вот прямо сейчас что-то предпринять, иначе этот восхитительный рыжеволосый мужчина дождется приема у директора фирмы, после чего уйдет.  
  
Кайло встал и сразу сел. По сравнению с дорогим костюмом незнакомца его собственный наряд выглядел убого. Мятая футболка, потрепанные джинсы и видавшие виды кроссовки. Кайло пригладил волосы и внезапно поймал взгляд незнакомца.  
  
Рыжеволосый смотрел на него.  
  
Рука Кайло, словно сама по себе, поднялась и совершила движение из стороны в сторону. Рыжеволосый кивнул в ответ. Кайло перестал дышать, рука повисла в воздухе. Ситуация становилась крайне нелепой, и в этот момент дверь в кабинет директора фирмы открылась. Рыжеволосый еще раз кивнул и прошел в кабинет. Кайло рванул в туалет, чтобы оценить степень небритости и непричесанности. «Черт, черт, черт!» — мысленно заорал он, так же бегом возвращаясь на рабочее место и надеясь, что рыжеволосый не ушел.  
  
Минут через двадцать дверь кабинета снова открылась. Кайло запаниковал, увидев, что рыжеволосый идет к нему, сопровождаемый любопытными взглядами окружающих.  
  
— Привет. Меня зовут Хакс, я буду здесь работать.  
  
— Привет. — Кайло ответил на рукопожатие. — Рад познакомиться.  
  
— Ты мне помахал, вот я и подумал, что невежливо не подойти. — Хакс оглянулся. — Тут немного сотрудников.  
  
— Филиал небольшой. Даже удивительно, что он находится в этом городке.  
  
— Не знаешь, где можно недорого снять жилье? Не люблю отели.  
  
— Могу предложить свой дом. — Кайло видел, что Хакс заинтересован в близком знакомстве, но все равно ожидал отказа. — Мне дороговато снимать в одиночку, собирался съезжать, но вдвоем потянем. Вот адрес. — Кайло пошарил в ящике стола, отыскивая ручку или карандаш. Хакс взял листочек с адресом и пообещал:  
  
— Я приеду в семь часов.  
  
Остаток дня прошел как в тумане. Кайло что-то делал, ошибался, исправлял и мечтал о вечере. Он не мог поверить, что Хакс, этот подарок судьбы, будет жить рядом с ним. После работы Кайло едва не попал в аварию, торопясь доехать к супермаркету, чтобы купить продукты на ужин. Неважно, какой ценой, но он был обязан удивить Хакса.  
  
Вернувшись домой, Кайло прошелся по комнатам, как ураган сметая грязь и убирая вещи. Не то чтобы он отличался безалаберностью, но одежда как-то сама по себе скапливалась кучками то там, то тут, равно как пыль и тарелки в мойке. Кайло протер окна и полы, сунул тарелки в посудомоечную машину, навел порядок в холодильнике и вынес мусор. Затем занялся ужином, решив приготовить мясо и овощи. На десерт он купил фруктовое мороженое.  
  
Ровно в семь вечера раздался звонок в дверь. Кайло спохватился, что растянутая майка с изображением дискеты и шорты, состряпанные из старых джинсов, не наводили на эротические мысли. Звонок прозвенел снова. Кайло смирился с тем, что Хакс составит о нем плохое мнение.  
  
— Добрый вечер. — Хакс окинул его взглядом. — Я могу войти?  
  
Он принес два чемодана и попросил показать комнату.  
  
— В твоем распоряжении две комнаты. — Кайло, спотыкаясь, провел Хакса по дому. — Здесь есть здоровенная кладовка, можно всякий ненужный хлам в нее запихивать. Подвал, чердак, а вот тут, — он распахнул дверь, — я живу.  
  
Хакс следовал за ним, одобрительно хмыкая.  
  
— Спасибо, что предложил свой дом. — Он провел рукой по стене. — Обои неплохие. Что ж, буду распаковывать чемоданы, договор заключим во время ужина?  
  
— Договор? — переспросил Кайло.  
  
— Ну да, конечно. Ты арендуешь дом, я арендую его часть, поэтому обязан заключить договор именно с тобой.  
  
— Может, сначала поужинаем? — предложил Кайло, который ненавидел формальности. Хакс задумался.  
  
— Согласен. Только сначала освежусь и буду полностью в твоем распоряжении.  
  
Кайло накрыл стол в гостиной, где все вечера играл в «Quake», но сегодня игра явно потеряла актуальность. Он откупорил бутылку вина и задумался, а не слишком ли проста обстановка для Хакса? Его одежда, обувь, чемоданы, манеры сигнализировали: «Я родился с серебряной ложкой во рту, дешевку не предлагать». Кайло отмел все сомнения и усмехнулся, приглаживая привычно взлохмаченные волосы.  
  
К ужину Хакс надел белоснежную рубашку и очень тесные черные джинсы. Кайло прикипел взглядом к этим чертовым джинсам, которые буквально обтекали ноги Хакса. За столом разговор не клеился. Кайло узнал, что Хакс приехал из Калифорнии, и ничего больше. Вино не особо содействовало общению, и Кайло в очередной раз выругал себя за спешку: «Какого дьявола Хакс должен вот прямо сейчас отдаться тебе?»  
  
Закончив ужин, Хакс поблагодарил Кайло и предложил помощь в уборке.  
  
— Да нет, я сам. — Кайло собрал посуду, с тоской думая, что ему ничего не светит. Хакс незаметно подошел сзади и положил руки на его бедра.  
  
— Для меня стараешься?  
  
Кайло резко повернулся, выронив пару тарелок.  
  
— Для тебя.  
  
Хакс запустил пальцы в волосы Кайло, царапнув кожу. Он приподнялся на цыпочках и прикусил его губы.  
  
Они целовались, прижимаясь друг к другу, словно земля уходила из-под ног. Кайло гладил Хакса по спине, с восторгом чувствуя крепкие мускулы под тонкой рубашкой.  
  
— Ты моя мечта, — выдохнул он, расстегивая пуговицы на проклятых тесных джинсах Хакса.  
  
— Неужели? — Хакс снял рубашку. Он впился ногтями в спину Кайло, когда тот сдернул с него джинсы — нижнее белье Хакс намеренно не надел — и усадил на стол.  
  
Кайло безостановочно целовал Хакса, скользил губами по шее, прикусывал тонкую кожу на ключицах, перекатывал затвердевшие соски между языком и зубами.  
  
— Презерватив, — предостерегающе произнес Хакс. Кайло достал из ящика стола пластиковую коробку с презервативами и пакетиками смазки. Хакс расслабился, чтобы впустить в себя сначала скользкие пальцы Кайло, а затем и его член. Он обхватил ногами поясницу Кайло, руки закинул за голову, ухватившись за край стола.  
  
— Не стесняйся, — успел сказать Хакс, перед тем как Кайло начал трахать его без всякой жалости. Он приподнялся над столом, чтобы максимально насадиться на член. Это было болезненно, но Хаксу понравилась такая боль. Кайло навалился на него, тяжело дыша.  
  
— Извини, я не выдержал. — Он помог Хаксу слезть со стола. — Ты охренительный.  
  
Хакс, не оглядываясь, пошел в свою комнату, зная, что Кайло последует за ним.  
  


***

  
— Как-то все быстро произошло. — Кайло смотрел на Хакса, который лежал рядом. — Я на такое и не надеялся.  
  
— А на что ты надеялся?  
  
— Да ни на что, — простонал Кайло, потому что в этот момент Хакс обхватил его член губами, массируя уздечку языком. Он втянул член в рот, одновременно лаская яички пальцами. Хакс ощущал, как дрожит Кайло, это неимоверно заводило. Он заглотил член, задерживая дыхание и подавляя рвотный рефлекс. Кайло захотелось кончить, едва он ощутил, что член попал в рот Хакса.  
  
Хакс поменял позицию и опустился на член, словно на вибратор. Он сжал мышцы ануса, заставив Кайло закричать, а потом начал двигаться, вцепившись ногтями в его плечи. Ощущение заполненности сводило с ума, как и чувство напряженного тела под ним. Хакс не остановился даже после того, как Кайло кончил. Он изогнулся и захватил пальцами член у основания, продолжая на него насаживаться. Кайло впился зубами в шею Хакса, прокусывая кожу, и в этот момент на него накатил третий оргазм. Он распластался на кровати, с удовольствием наблюдая за тем, как дрочит Хакс.  
  
— Гм, и как идти на работу? — Отдышавшись, Хакс провел рукой по своей шее. — Ну вот, кровь.  
  
Кайло меньше всего думал о работе.  
  
— Кому это интересно? — Он выключил торшер у кровати. — Лично мне — нет.  
  
— Следы не исчезнут за день, — укоризненно сказал Хакс.  
  
— Не знаю, чем могу помочь. Прости, увлекся.  
  
Кайло обнял его, уткнувшись носом в волосы. Разумеется, все, что случилось этим вечером, ни о чем не говорило. Просто секс. Без всяких обязательств и клятв. Они могли и дальше точно так же заниматься сексом.  
  
— Кажется, я тебя люблю, — неожиданно для себя сказал Кайло.  
  
— Я тут посплю, а завтра переберусь в свою комнату, — отозвался Хакс.  
  
«Сомневаюсь», — подумал Кайло, но вслух пожелал спокойной ночи.

 


	2. Целый гребаный год

**Конец сентября.**

— Карьерист, — шипел коллега Хакса, по фамилии Дженсон, яростно вытирая руки бумажным полотенцем. Его приятель, имени которого Кайло не знал, согласно кивал. — Такой молодой, а совершенно беспринципный. Знаешь, что он сделал? Проверил все документы, до последней бумажки.

— Да, да, — поддакнул приятель. — Делать ему нечего. И без него все отлично работали. 

Кайло медленно мыл руки, успешно притворяясь равнодушным. Сотрудники давно привыкли к его немногословности и нежеланию контактировать, поэтому часто воспринимали Кайло как часть интерьера.

— А потом отнес отчет начальству. Выслуживается, сволочь.

Приятель Дженсона что-то заподозрил, заметив в зеркале взгляд Кайло.

— Ладно, пойдем. — Он дернул Дженсона за рукав пиджака. 

— Хочет меня подсидеть, знаю таких. — Дженсон не унимался. — Зачем-то приперся из Сан-Франциско, ну зачем, скажи на милость? Да еще и живет в одном доме с этим придурком.

Сказав это, Дженсон умолк, потому что до него дошло, кто стоит рядом. Кайло протянул руку и, крепко взяв Дженсона за горло, почти без усилий приподнял. Подержав немного, разжал пальцы. Дженсон чуть не упал, едва удержавшись на ногах. Он попятился и, задом открыв дверь туалета, вывалился в коридор. 

За ужином Хакс поинтересовался, что же именно случилось в туалете.

— Ничего такого, — буркнул Кайло. — Все живы-здоровы.

— Дженсон грозился подать жалобу в полицию.

— Пусть пишет хоть самому Президенту.

— Говорят, что ты хотел свернуть ему шею.

— Говорят? — Кайло скрипнул зубами. — Говорят, что ж, я польщен таким вниманием. Пусть меньше сплетничает, здоровее будет.

Хаксу не понравилась жестокость в его голосе, и он подумал, что не стоит развивать эту тему во избежание скандала. Кайло был иного мнения.

— Дженсон возмущен твоей деятельностью в отделе.

— Я в курсе. Было много мелких ошибок, которые могли привести к серьезным последствиям. Иногда необходимо быть буквоедом и формалистом. И, честно говоря, я не нуждаюсь в защите.

Они помолчали.

— Зачем ты оставил Сан-Франциско? — спросил Кайло. — Здесь намного холоднее.

— Дарем тоже не твой родной город. 

— Я могу тренироваться, тут есть отделение ARMA*.

— Ах да, фехтование. — Хакс допустил нотку насмешки.

— Сделаю вид, что ты не пытался поиздеваться над моим хобби. — Кайло подавил гнев, при этом едва не прикусив собственную щеку.

— Как угодно. — Хакс чуть не отвесил глубокий поклон, изображая покорность.

Он знал, что Кайло в любом случае придет в его комнату. Для секса не нужны были взаимопонимание или глубина чувств, но чем дальше Хакс жил рядом с Кайло, тем больше ему хотелось истинного проявления чувств. Кайло был грубоват, хотя старался быть вежливым и предупредительным. Хакс часто бесился от беспорядка, воды, разлитой на полу ванной, волос в стоке умывальника или рассыпанных крошек, которые Кайло небрежно смахивал со стола. Сначала Хакс убирал за ним, потом начал требовать аккуратности. Кайло посмеивался или злился, но продолжал в том же духе. В конце концов Хакс устал от споров и вспышек ярости — Кайло швырнул чашку прямо ему в голову, но промахнулся — и оставил тему порядка. Он следил за собой, своей комнатой и своими полками в холодильнике. 

Кайло в полной мере ощутил себя ущербным, глядя на поведение Хакса, но врожденное упрямство требовало оставаться прежним.

**Середина октября.**

Хан Соло заявился глубокой ночью. Он и раньше приезжал без предупреждения, вдобавок обзаведясь ключами от дома. Кайло не заметил, когда отец умудрился это провернуть, поэтому для него и для Хакса было истинным шоком, когда Хан постучал в дверь спальни.

— Что за? — Кайло вскочил, хватая со стены вакидзаси** . Хакс тоже слетел с кровати, натягивая на себя пижамные штаны.

— Это я, если что. — Хан повернул ручку двери и вошел, всматриваясь в темноту. — Я проездом, жутко жрать охота.

— Для ужина существуют кафе. — Кайло повесил меч на место. — А еще изобрели телефоны.

— Ага, я в курсе. — Хан разглядел второй силуэт на фоне окна. — Я тебе помешал? Ну извини.

Хакс молча вернулся в постель.

— Ты знаешь, где кухня. — Кайло оделся и вытолкал отца из спальни. — Отлично понимаю, почему ты расстался с мамой.

— А я отлично понимаю, почему ты уехал в эту глушь. — Хан не отказался от идеи узнать, кто спит с его сыном. — Какая такая горячая цыпочка у тебя завелась?

Кайло открыл холодильник.

— Бутерброд, кофе, и ты сваливаешь. 

— Да перестань, — снисходительно произнес Хан. — Жратвы для Чуи нужно прихватить, он в машине. Мы едем к мексиканской границе. 

Пока Кайло готовил бутерброды и кофе, Хан успел сообщить о деле, которое, несомненно, было обязано принести весомый доход. 

— Маме звонил? Нет? А почему? — Он принялся шарить в холодильнике.

— Не хочу слушать очередные просьбы вернуться под ее крыло. — Кайло выхватил из рук отца пластиковый контейнер. — Это не мое, оставь.

— А чье? Ведешь правильный образ жизни, кушаешь салаты? Хоть бы пиво купил.

Кайло сложил бутерброды в пакет, налил кофе в чашку и вручил ее отцу.

— Ну не сердись на меня, — примирительно сказал Хан. — Я давно тебя не видел, соскучился.

Кайло мрачно смотрел в сторону, не желая встречаться взглядом с отцом.

— Старательно меня отталкиваешь? — Хан выпил кофе. — Интересно, за что.

— Я вообще не хочу иметь дело ни с кем из своей семьи.

— Между прочим, дядя Люк привел тебя в это твое историческое махание мечами, — упрекнул Хан. — Мог бы быть с ним полюбезнее.

Кайло передернул плечами, словно его укололи в спину. Хан помялся и, сказав: «Всего хорошего, спасибо за бутерброды», — направился к выходу. Кайло провел его и помахал Чуи, который бродил вокруг машины. Чуи помахал в ответ.

— Слушай. — Хан остановился на пороге. — Все-таки кто у тебя в спальне? Я умру от любопытства.

— Я не спрашиваю, с кем ты трахаешься. — Кайло не выбирал выражения. Хан уставился на обувь в прихожей.

— У твоей красотки мужские туфли. Или она…

— Папа, хватит, — перебил Кайло. — Что с тобой?

— Со мной… — нахмурился Хан. — Мне не по себе от твоего безразличия. Хочу знать о тебе хоть что-то.

— Его зовут Армитаж Хакс, он работает в юридическом отделе. — Кайло с наслаждением увидел растерянность отца. Хан явно не знал, что сказать. Он похлопал сына по плечу и пошел к машине.

После его отъезда в доме повисла тишина. 

— Это был твой отец, — утвердительно сказал Хакс, когда Кайло вернулся в спальню.

— Ты охрененно догадливый. Да, это мой непутевый папаша, который свято уверен, что весь мир вертится вокруг его особы. Аферист, контрабандист и шило в заднице.

— Все равно, он — твой отец.

— Мне наплевать на родителей, а они никак это не примут. Мать звонит, отец является лично. Какого хрена им от меня надо? — Кайло ударил кулаком по стене, чтобы хоть немного погасить волну гнева. — У нас токсичные родственники.

— Заткнись. — Хакс знал, что Кайло прав, но не хотел соглашаться. — Твое отношение к родителям — верх уродства.

— Ну давай, беги в свою комнату, — издевательски сказал Кайло. — Обижайся.

Хакс повернулся к нему спиной и притворился, что уснул.

***

  
Звонок от Брендола Хакса всегда означал неприятный разговор, тем не менее, Хакс не мог не ответить.

— Здравствуй. Как дела?

— Отлично.

— Да, я знаю, навел о тебе справки.

Хакс досадливо вздохнул.

— Ты не просто так звонишь. 

— Сбавь обороты, Армитаж, — велел Брендол Хакс. — Я не могу позволить тебе порочить нашу фамилию.

— Ты за мной следишь?

— У тебя всегда была безупречная репутация. Я рассчитал всю твою жизнь, ты был не против. Что случилось?

— Если я не возражал, то это не значит, что был согласен. — Хакс увидел, что на него поглядывают коллеги. — Тебе не кажется нелепым стремление руководить мною? Я не нуждаюсь в твоем одобрении или в твоих деньгах. Оставь меня в покое, очень прошу.

— Я могу устроить твое увольнение, и ты нигде не найдешь работу.

— Оставь меня в покое, — повторил Хакс. — Купи собаку и дрессируй ее.

— Ты хоть знаешь, как зовут твоего… дружка? И кто его мать?

— Знаю. Сенатор Лея Органа. А его зовут Бен Соло, точнее, звали. Будешь шантажировать сенатора?

— Нет, — произнес Брендол после секундной паузы. — Это противозаконно. Просто ты пожалеешь, что покинул семью.

Хакс был уверен, что неприятные разговоры с отцом — дело сугубо личное. Поэтому не считал нужным делиться своими переживаниями с Кайло.

**Ноябрь.**

Хакс скептически относился к увлечению Кайло фехтованием и как-то сообщил прямым текстом, что считает подобное хобби детской игрой. Кайло смертельно обиделся, не замедлив высказать свою обиду. Хакс рассмеялся ему в лицо. Они повздорили и едва не подрались, точнее, Кайло попытался ударить Хакса. Тот с легкостью отразил удар и едва не сбил Кайло с ног.

— Один из пунктов кредо твоей Ассоциации* гласит о ментальном и эмоциональном контроле, но, кажется, у тебя с этим серьезные проблемы. — Хакс протянул руку. — Не смотри на меня так.

Кайло боролся с желанием его искалечить.

— Не забывай о культивации самодисциплины, — нравоучительно продолжил Хакс. — Тупая сила к добру не приведет.

Они не разговаривали остаток недели. В выходной Кайло погрузил в «Хаммер» сумку, длинный футляр и уехал, не сообщая куда именно.

***

Хакс не любил толпу, стараясь держаться подальше от больших скоплений народа. Идя по коридорам спортивного центра, он слышал, как шумят люди, подбадривая бойцов выкриками. 

Публика орала, подскакивала и аплодировала. Хакс не увидел Кайло и огорчился, что зря потратил время на дорогу. 

Кайло чувствовал себя превосходно, злость на Хакса добавляла сил, он намеревался стать победителем во всех поединках. Он вышел на площадку и ощутил приступ паники: в проходе для зрителей стоял Хакс, заложив руки за спину. Он выглядел до того неприступным и отстраненным, что был похож на статую. Кайло на мгновение забыл, где находится, настолько возбуждающе выглядел Хакс в черной шинели. Он представил, как шинель распахивается, являя обнаженное тело. Хакс расстегнул пуговицы, но, к разочарованию Кайло, он был полностью одет. 

Пришлось абстрагироваться от эротических мыслей и сосредоточиться на поединке.

Хакс узнал Кайло, несмотря на шлем, полностью скрывающий голову. Он узнал его по фигуре, без труда определяя под плотным черным одеянием знакомые линии. Хакс внимательно следил за поединком, при этом прикидывая, как можно было бы убить противника. Например, сначала прострелить колено, в этом случае — правое, ведь боец постоянно переносил свой вес именно на эту ногу. Потом можно было добить выстрелом в голову. Хакс совсем не удивился таким мыслям. Он периодически представлял, как убивает тех, кто мешал ему спокойно жить. Сначала Хакс думал, что болен психически, но постепенно свыкся со своим воображением, точнее, научился с ним жить.

Он мешал Кайло сконцентрироваться. 

Кайло то и дело посматривал на Хакса, ему впервые стало скучно во время поединка. Он полностью расфокусировал внимание, за что был наказан. Соперник, в отличие от него, не отвлекался на посторонние раздражители. Кайло сорвал шлем, пожал руку сопернику и торопливо направился в раздевалку. Он хотел побыстрее переодеться и уехать домой.

— Ты свихнулся? — Тренер был просто вне себя от ярости. Он взял Кайло за подбородок и вздернул голову вверх, принуждая его не отводить взгляд. — Чем ты думаешь? Что случилось?

— Ничего не случилось. — Кайло не хотел откровенничать, но все-таки сдался тренеру. — Я отвлекся. Приехал мой близкий друг.

— Друг? — Тренер почти кричал. — Ты пропускаешь тренировки, уклоняешься от совместных медитаций, опаздываешь на занятия. Друг виноват? Забыл, как я вытащил тебя с самого дна? Все отвернулись, и только я остался.

Кайло молча слушал, думая, ждет ли Хакс на стоянке или уже уехал. 

— Я не понимаю, ты что, решил прекратить тренировки? — Тренер дернул его за руку.

— Да, — невпопад ответил Кайло и спохватился: — Нет. Разумеется, нет. Простите, тренер, я виноват. Исправлюсь, обещаю.

— Слабо верится, — осклабился тренер. — Если ты хоть на минуту опоздаешь, то можешь забыть о фехтовании. 

Кайло едва не застонал от разочарования, не увидев машины Хакса на стоянке.

***

— Ты проиграл, — резюмировал Хакс, когда Кайло вошел в его комнату.

— Нечего было торчать у меня на виду.

— Ах ты, боже мой, нашел виноватого! — Хакс даже не подумал подняться с кровати. — В чем еще я виноват?

— Твоя шинель, — сдавленно произнес Кайло. — Где ты ее взял?

— Вижу, что не терпится меня как следует трахнуть, но придется обойтись своими силами. — Хакс продолжил читать книгу. — Вон там, в шкафу, висит шинель. Можешь подрочить на нее, разрешаю.

Кайло так хлопнул дверью, что задребезжали оконные стекла.

**Декабрь.**

— Ты хорошо подумал, прежде чем отказаться приезжать? — Брендол Хакс умел давить голосом.

— Повторяю, тебе не кажется нелепым желание руководить мною? — Хакс старался говорить как можно тверже. — Я не впервые задаю этот вопрос и никогда не получаю ответа. 

— Не кажется.

— Так вот, если ты хоть немного перестанешь быть генералом, а превратишься в самого обычного человека, то, возможно, поймешь, что я волен жить так, как считаю нужным.

— Посмотрим. Но я надеюсь, что ты извинишься за свои слова.

— За какие именно? Не звони мне больше, не пиши сообщения и прекрати следить за мной.

— Я вынужден так поступать. Ты порочишь свою фамилию.

— Могу изменить фамилию, чтобы ты не переживал. — Хакс почувствовал себя виноватым. — Я хочу провести Рождество со своим другом, а не изображать послушного сына в кругу родственников. Это всегда было пыткой.

— Ты ничего не понимаешь в этой жизни, — устало вздохнул Брендол. — Ты глупый и безответственный, ничему не учишься и никогда не научишься. Ничтожество, дегенерат.

— Не ожидал от тебя таких словечек. — Хакс знал, что поток оскорблений можно легко остановить. Просто выключить телефон и не отвечать на звонки. Он не хотел сдаваться. — Где твоя выдержка? 

— Я прилагаю все силы, чтобы никто не узнал, какой образ жизни ты ведешь. Если тебе дорога репутация твоей семьи, то ты обязан приехать в мой дом.

Хакс выключил телефон.

***

— Спасибо. — Кайло потрясенно смотрел на танто***. — Всегда хотел заполучить.

— С вакидзаси в паре катана, но, увы, на нее цены неподъемные, — признался Хакс. — Поэтому купил танто. Надеюсь, ты умеешь с ним обращаться.

— Разумеется! — воскликнул Кайло. Рукоятка лежала в ладони, как влитая. — Отменное качество. — Кайло сложил танто в ножны. — Вот мой подарок.

Хакс развернул темно-красную упаковочную бумагу, развязал ленточку на коробке и снял крышку.

— «Глок»? — Он удивленно взглянул на Кайло. — Ты серьезно?

— Ну да. Почему бы нет? Стрелять умеешь?

— Я был первым стрелком среди студентов Чикагского университета, — не без гордости сообщил Хакс. — Отличный подарок.

— Только что пришло в голову. — Кайло осклабился. — На Рождество мы подарили друг другу оружие. Я думал, что ты уедешь к отцу. 

— Отец хочет, чтобы я вернулся в лоно семьи, женился и продолжил род. 

— Звучит заманчиво. Нарожаешь кучу рыжеволосых ребятишек. — Кайло потянулся к нему для поцелуя, но Хакс продолжал любоваться пистолетом. У Кайло промелькнула мысль, что он ошибся с подарком.

Позже, в спальне, он до крови укусил Хакса в плечо и затаил дыхание, когда дуло пистолета уперлось ему в лоб. Кайло представил, как пуля проделывает аккуратную дырочку в лобной кости, наматывает мозговые ткани на себя и, вынеся затылочную кость, застревает в стене.

— Давай. — Кайло двигался как секс-машина. — Разнеси мою гребаную башку.

Хакс ухмылялся, держа палец на спусковом крючке. 

— Что-то ты слабоват сегодня. — Он чувствовал, как нервная дрожь собирается в области солнечного сплетения, заставляя тело трястись. — Трудно понять, где ты там потерялся.

Кайло хотел снова его укусить, но не хотел разрывать контакт с пистолетом. Его невероятно заводила близость смерти. Он давно понял, что Хакс — потенциальный убийца, не хватало катализатора, обоснованной причины для убийств.

Хакс снова поднес пистолет к голове Кайло и нажал на спуск. Почти сразу Кайло кончил, выгнувшись, словно в эпилептическом припадке. 

— Ты не выстрелил, — разочарованно протянул он, проводя ладонью по лбу. Хакс повернулся на бок, дрочить не хотелось, ему вообще ничего не хотелось. Разве что спать, как минимум сутки.

— Ну да, не выстрелил. — Он заставил себя встать. — Сегодня все-таки Рождество, а не конец света, чтобы пальбу начинать. Полиция приедет, кому это надо?

— Все-таки Рождество, — повторил Кайло. — Слушай… когда ты успел вытащить магазин? Я был уверен, что пистолет заряжен. 

— Ты невнимательно слушал? — громко спросил Хакс, перекрикивая шум воды в ванной. 

— Что слушал?

— Я был первым стрелком среди студентов Чикагского университета, — напомнил Хакс. — Я могу поменять магазин, не прекращая стрелять.

Он небрежно вытерся и вернулся в постель. Засыпая, Хакс заметил, что Кайло смотрит на него, как на самое дорогое в жизни. 

Хакс понял, что не сможет собрать вещи и уехать, как планировал сделать утром.

**Январь.**

Раздосадованный Кайло широкими шагами направлялся к своей машине, когда услышал звуки ударов по металлу. Он сразу перешел на бег, предчувствие не обмануло: трое парней битами крушили его «Хаммер». Кайло сразу вытащил тренировочный меч из чехла и накинулся на них. В самый последний момент он передумал убивать.

«Окажусь в тюрьме далеко от Хакса», — Кайло ударил ближайшего парня под колени, заставив упасть, второй бросился на него, но получил удар в живот и тяжело осел на землю. Третий парень не стал испытывать судьбу и удрал. 

— Кто вас нанял и для чего? — Кайло схватил первого и как следует встряхнул. — Отвечай, или я сломаю тебе пальцы.

— Тренер Морган. — Парень часто моргал, от боли у него текли слезы. 

— Зачем он тебя нанял? — Кайло взял его за руку и отогнул большой палец. Парень открыл рот в беззвучном крике. — Повторяю в третий и последний раз.

— Он делал ставки на бойцов. Ты постоянно проигрываешь.

Кайло оттолкнул парня и дал пинка второму, не успевшему ретироваться. Осмотрев машину, он пришел в ярость. Вмятины, хоть и не глубокие, на правом переднем крыле и на крыше, царапины на дверях, погнутые решетки на фарах — все это требовало денег для ремонта, вдобавок Кайло невероятно дорожил машиной.

Он вернулся в спортивный центр и в раздевалке нашел тренера, который жутко перепугался, увидев бледного Кайло с остановившимся взглядом.

— Что случилось? — только и успел спросить тренер. Кайло сдавил его горло, едва не переломав гортань. Кто-то позвал охранников, кто-то попытался освободить тренера. Кайло отбросил и тренера, и его защитника, затем принялся крушить все вокруг, используя тренировочный меч. Меч довольно быстро сломался, а охранники скрутили беснующегося Кайло. Тренер лежал на полу, хрипя и давясь воздухом.

— Оставьте его, — просипел он. — Оставьте. И полицию не вызывайте.

Охранники переглянулись.

— Оставьте Кайло Рена, — повторил тренер. — Все в порядке. Мы решим все проблемы. Дайте мне немного времени.

Кайло взял перевернутую скамейку, поставил ее и сел, дожидаясь от тренера объяснений. Зеваки, прибежавшие на шум, разбрелись, в раздевалке остались трое бойцов и охранник. Тренер попросил их выйти.

— Все будет хорошо, он больше не нападет, — уверял он.

— Причина помилования? — отрывисто спросил Кайло. Тренер, все еще держась за горло, ответил:

— Я сам виноват, что довел тебя до такого состояния. Между нами, ты отличный, нет, идеальный фехтовальщик. Но ты так и не научился контролировать свои эмоции. — Он закашлялся. — И не научишься, потому что не хочешь. Тебе выгодно отпускать своих демонов на свободу, в такие минуты ты можешь вытворять все что угодно, без угрызений совести, без сомнений.

— Лекция окончена? — грубовато поинтересовался Кайло.

— Окончена. Я знаю, почему ты напал на меня. 

— Машина.

— Да.

— Ставки.

— Да. Я проиграл уйму денег. И если бы у тебя была совесть, ты бы вернул деньги.

— Пришлете счет за ремонт. — Кайло выгреб остатки вещей из своего шкафчика. — Больше я здесь не появлюсь.

— Думаешь, что я допустил бы тебя к тренировкам и выступлениям после такой выходки? — Тренер засмеялся. — Тебе стоит посетить психотерапевта, твои нервы не в порядке.

***

— Ты больше не ездишь на фехтование? — Хакс обнаружил, что Кайло занимается в пустой дальней комнате.

— Нет. Подыщу нового тренера, но только позже.

— Что-то произошло? — Хакс выглядел равнодушным, но пристально следил за Кайло, одетым в легкие штаны.

— И да и нет. — Острие вакидзаси пролетело в опасной близости от лица Хакса.

Хакс не пошевелился.

— Я стал пропускать тренировки. Стал проигрывать. Разнес половину раздевалки. Сломал тренировочный меч, — перечислял Кайло. — Едва не убил тренера. Он использовал меня, чтобы делать ставки. Когда проиграл, предложил возмещение убытков.

Он приставил меч к горлу Хакса.

— Лезвие острое.

— Не сомневаюсь. — Хакс не двигался. — Можешь снести мне голову одним ударом?

— Не этим мечом. — Кайло отошел. — Катаной — да.

— Ты способен меня убить? — Хакс прикоснулся указательным пальцем к своему горлу. Меч рассек кожу, оставив тончайший порез. Крови почти не было.

— Если обстоятельства будут того требовать, то да.

**Февраль.**

— Это банально. — Кайло лежал в постели, завернутый в одеяло. — Слышишь?

— Заткнись, а то голос потеряешь. — Хакс вручил ему аспирин и чашку чая. — Давай, пей.

— Банально болеть зимой.

— Даже не знаю, что на это сказать. — Хакс посмотрел на градусник. — Температура немного понизилась. Ты что, спишь?

Он забрал чашку у Кайло и, немного подумав, оставил дверь приоткрытой, равно как и дверь своей комнаты.

На всякий случай.

**Март.**

Брендол Хакс не соизволил сообщить о своем визите, разве что не ворвался в спальню посреди ночи. 

Хакс читал, положив голову на колени Кайло. Оба расположились на полу гостиной. Кайло играл, вслух комментируя все происходящее на экране. Звонок заставил их насторожиться.

— И кто это может быть? — Кайло поставил игру на паузу и пошел открывать. 

— Генерал Брендол Хакс. — Мужчина в сером костюме прошел мимо Кайло, не соизволив пожать ему руку. — Армитаж!

Хакс подавил волну паники. Он был не причесан, не брился два дня, мятость одежды зашкаливала все разумные пределы. На самом деле футболка была чуть помятой от лежания на полу, но Хакс знал — отец не переносит малейшего беспорядка.

Он вдруг понял, что ему наплевать на осуждение во взгляде отца.

— Притон какой-то. — Брендол осмотрелся. Скорее всего, он ожидал увидеть завалы мусора и грязи, но стараниями Хакса в доме поддерживался порядок. — Ты отвратительно выглядишь.

Кайло стоял позади него, борясь с желанием вынести генерала из дома. Он видел, как напрягся и расслабился Хакс.

— Воспитанные люди сначала звонят и спрашивают, дома ли хозяева. — Он говорил с несвойственной ему интонацией, из чего Кайло сделал вывод, что Хакс передразнивает отца.

— Воспитанные люди ведут себя как… — Генерал Хакс неожиданно запнулся, не находя нужных слов. По дороге сюда он мысленно набросал пламенную речь, от которой сын, несомненно, испытал бы муки совести и признал бы все свои ошибки. Генерал был уверен, что вернет контроль над Армитажем.

Судя по всему, Армитаж окончательно обнаглел, и это расстроило планы генерала. Он не знал, как общаться с наглым сыном. Генерал привык к беспрекословному подчинению.

— Ты зря проделал такой долгий путь. — Хакс с наслаждением заметил растерянность отца. — Ты так и не понял, что я — не твой подчиненный. Меня нельзя отправить на гауптвахту или под трибунал. Мне тебя жаль, ты настолько погрузился в выдуманную реальность, что не отличаешь иллюзию от действительности. 

— Неправда, — возразил генерал Хакс. — Я хочу помочь тебе найти истинный путь.

— Я не твоя частная собственность. — Хакс взял отца под руку и повел к выходу. — Смирись с этим. Переключи свою энергию на кого-то другого. Заведи собаку и дрессируй ее с утра до вечера. Всего хорошего.

Он почти силой выпроводил отца из дома и закрыл дверь. Кайло вернулся к игре. Он ждал объяснений, но Хакс молча улегся, взяв книгу.

— Ты не переворачиваешь страницы, — заметил Кайло через десять минут.

Хакс почти отбросил книгу. Он крепко стиснул зубы, не желая делиться эмоциями. 

— Мы как-то неудачно взяли отпуск. — Кайло хотел погладить Хакса по голове, но передумал. — Надо было летом или ранней осенью.

— Мы все равно никуда не поедем. — Голос у Хакса был низким и прерывающимся. — Так какая разница, когда валяться на полу или в постели.

— Давай поедем. — Кайло обрадовался, что Хакс с ним говорит. — Можно отправиться в Мексику.

— Ой, нет.

— Во Флориду можно поехать.

— Что мы там будем делать? — Хакс начал успокаиваться. — В океане плескаться? На пляже лежать? 

— Скучная программа. — Кайло задумался. — Можно просто поездить по трассам.

— Без всякой цели.

— Абсолютно. Будем заходить в придорожные забегаловки, есть неправильную пищу, пить колу, провоцировать дальнобойщиков.

— Замечательная программа развлечений. — Хакс встал. — Пойду собирать вещи.

Они никуда не поехали. Кайло обнаружил царапину на капоте машины и впал в мрачное настроение.

**Апрель.**

Хакс заметил пристальное внимание незнакомца еще при выходе из офиса. Незнакомец, молодой человек с короткими светлыми волосами, продолжал следовать за Хаксом, который решил прогуляться во время обеденного перерыва.

— Что вам нужно? — Хакс не церемонился. 

— Независимый журналист, работаю на ряд интернет-изданий. — Незнакомец протянул руку. — Реджи Тейлор.

— Что вам нужно, Реджи Тейлор? — Хакс едва прикоснулся к его руке.

«Это первый человек, кроме отца и Кайло, к которому я притрагиваюсь за эти месяцы. — Хакс ужаснулся. — Я в самой настоящей изоляции. Редкие взаимодействия в офисе или в супермаркете не в счет».

— Вы меня слушаете? — Тейлор мягко провел пальцами по плечу Хакса. — Мне нужно прояснить кое-какие подробности жизни сына сенатора Органы. Говорят, он сменил имя и живет в этом городе. Работает системным администратором.

— Собираете компромат на сенатора? — Хакс отвлекся от грустных раздумий. — К чему это?

— Компромат? — Тейлор покачал головой. — Нет. Да. Вы правы.

— У меня есть свободное время. — Хакс открыл дверь первого попавшегося кафе. 

После работы он не вернулся домой, а поехал в мотель, где его ждал Тейлор.

Хакс попросил не оставлять следов: никаких засосов, укусов или царапин. Он хотел ощутить себя нужным еще кому-то, кроме Кайло. Тейлор был податливым и страстным, пришлось зажимать ему рот рукой, чтобы стоны и крики не слышались на улице. 

— Так что насчет сына сенатора? — спросил Тейлор, наблюдая за тем, как Хакс одевается.

— Да, он в этом городе, сменил имя и работает системным администратором.

— Ты живешь с ним?

— Я снимаю половину дома, в котором живет Рен. — Хакс причесался. — Это все, что тебе стоит знать.

— Мы еще встретимся?

— Нет, — со смехом ответил Хакс. — Тебе не нужны лишние проблемы в виде Кайло Рена, поверь.

— Значит, ты живешь с ним.

— Я снимаю половину дома, в котором живет Рен. — Хакс раздраженно посмотрел на Тейлора. — Из тебя паршивый детектив. Лучше займись чем-нибудь другим. И не шастай возле дома, иначе я прострелю тебе ноги.

**Май.**

Кайло не любил стрельбище из-за шума и из-за большого количества мужчин с завышенным самомнением. Он поехал туда ради Хакса, но быстро пожалел об этом. Хакс посещал стрельбище, чтобы покрасоваться своей меткостью и вызвать восхищение окружающих. Кайло чувствовал себя мазохистом, изнывая от ревности, но ничего не мог с собой поделать. 

— Эй, почему такое кислое выражение лица? — Хакс, довольно улыбаясь, подошел к нему. — Советую попробовать «Баррет». Это не мечом вжик-вжик. Тебе понравится, гарантирую.

— Социализируешься? — ядовито спросил Кайло.

— Что ты имеешь в виду? — прищурившись, ответил Хакс.

— Тебя перемкнуло на общение.

— В какой-то момент я понял, что живу в наглухо заколоченном ящике. Меня такое не устраивает.

— Я тебе надоел?

— Ты — не весь мир. 

— Не претендовал на такое.

— Правильно. — Хакс протер защитные очки. — Не понимаю, зачем ты сюда ездишь, если настолько презираешь местное общество. Меня охраняешь?

— Да. — Кайло спохватился, что сболтнул лишнее.

— Интересно. — Хакс смерил его насмешливым взглядом. — Охраняй, раз делать нечего.

— Как получилось разнообразить сексуальную жизнь?

— Неплохо. — Хакс не питал иллюзий по поводу неосведомленности Кайло. — Кажется, мы не клялись друг другу в верности.

— Нет, — глухо ответил Кайло. — Смотри, не принеси в дом заразу.

Хакс вернулся к стойке. Вскоре при помощи выстрелов он выписывал узор на мишени, привлекая к себе всеобщее внимание. Кайло на миг представил, как запихивает Хакса в машину и увозит домой. 

Это был бы конец их отношений.

**Июнь.**

— Соседи приглашают на барбекю. — Кайло положил руки на плечи Хакса. 

— Приятного аппетита.

— Ты не пойдешь?

— Соседи хотят посмотреть на двоих гомиков, поселившихся в опасной близости с их семьями. Я удивлен, почему они раньше не проявляли видимого интереса.

— Что-то ты не в настроении.

Хакс взял пульт и начал переключать каналы.

— Надоела социализация? — Кайло сел рядом. — Ты перестал ездить на стрельбище.

— Да, я пресытился обществом. — Хакс выключил телевизор и повернулся к Кайло. — Мне надоел этот город, надоела работа и сотрудники. Я хочу сменить обстановку.

Кайло нахмурился. 

— Поехали в Калифорнию, — предложил Хакс. — Например, в Сакраменто.

— Не люблю большие города.

—Там проще затеряться.

— У тебя нет чувства, что приближается нечто жуткое? — неожиданно спросил Кайло. Хакс в недоумении уставился на него.

— Ты о чем?

— Не знаю, но мне кажется, что мир приближается к концу.

— Ты перегрелся на солнце.

— Я вижу странные сны.

Хакс уже не в первый раз слышал от Кайло о снах, которые предвещали разные события. Сначала он считал это глупостями и откровенно насмехался над рассказами Кайло. Потом, когда события сбывались в той или иной степени, Хакс перестал относиться скептически к сновидениям. Он считал их допустимой долей мистики в реальности.

— И что ты видишь?

— Смерть. Много убийств. — Кайло потер лоб. — Я стал быстро забывать сны, нужно вернуться к медитации.

**Август.**

Стоя у двери комнаты Хакса, Кайло сомневался, стоит ли входить. Они давно не занимались сексом, не целовались и почти не разговаривали. Сегодня Кайло ощутил, что ему катастрофически не хватает Хакса, и немедленно отправился к нему.

Он хотел постучать, но колебался. Отчуждение между ними нарастало изо дня в день, при том, что Кайло был уверен в своей любви к Хаксу. Он не собирался выпрашивать ответные чувства или секс.

Кайло, стараясь ступать как можно тише, вернулся к себе.

***

Хакс слышал, как Кайло топчется у двери. Ему хотелось, чтобы тот вошел, и одновременно не хотелось. И за такую двойственность желаний Хакс презирал самого себя.

Он смирился с мыслью, что пора отсюда уехать. Не следовало так сильно привязываться к Кайло, все равно они бы не смогли жить вместе долгие годы. Слишком много различий и противоречий, слишком много чувств — Хакс устал от всего этого. Он мечтал о тихой жизни в одиночестве. Он мог бы выстроить мир, в котором не было бы места безалаберности и эмоциям Кайло.

Хакс окончательно утвердился в мысли, что необходимо уехать.

Пока он может контролировать свою любовь.

Ради самосохранения.

 

**Примечания:**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * ARMA (The Association for Renaissance Martial Arts) [http://www.thearma.org](http://www.thearma.org/)  
>  ** Вакидзаси — короткий традиционный японский меч. В основном использовался самураями и носился на поясе. Длина клинка — от 1 до 2 сяку (30,3—60,6 см), общая длина с рукоятью условно ≈ 50—85 см (обычно 70—80 см). Википедия.  
>  *** Танто — кинжал самурая. Имеет односторонний, иногда обоюдоострый клинок длиной до 1-го сяку (30,3 см) и общей длиной с рукоятью условно ≈ 30—50 см (обычно 35—45 см). Википедия.


	3. Все-таки конец света

Странные слухи в интернете о вирусе, превращающем людей в убийц-каннибалов, переросли в лавину сообщений с многочисленными снимками. Через день стало ясно, что эпидемия переросла в пандемию. На экранах телевизоров повисла надпись: «Не выходите из дома. Обстановка под контролем. Ждите новостей».  
  
— Думаешь, это смогут остановить? — Кайло кивнул в сторону монитора, на котором застыл снимок окровавленного лица. Нижняя губа была оторвана, по подбородку текла кровавая слюна. Выпученные глаза, затянутые белесой пленкой, казалось, смотрели на людей по ту сторону монитора. Таких, как он, окрестили «бешеными».  
  
«Бешеные» были безжалостными, неутомимыми и вечно голодными. Убить их можно было, лишь серьезно повредив голову.  
  
— Масштабы слишком велики. — Хакс немного отодвинул штору, чтобы осмотреть улицу.  
  
— Надо сматываться отсюда. За тобой шмотки, я раздобуду припасы, — коротко сказал Кайло.  
  
— Пистолет?  
  
Кайло покачал головой и снял со стены танто в ножнах.  
  
— От пистолета много шума. — Он пошарил в кладовке в поисках рюкзака. — Хорошо, что вчера выплатили зарплату, будет на что купить припасы. В спальне над кроватью вакидзаси, воспользуйся, если понадобится.  
  
Хаксу не понравилась идея Кайло в одиночку отправиться в супермаркет на краю пригорода, но он поджал губы и ничего не сказал. После ухода Кайло Хакс осмотрел задний дворик и запер черный ход, проверил все окна и занялся вещами. Обычно аккуратный до невозможности, сейчас он раскидал одежду в гостиной, чтобы отобрать самое необходимое. Определившись с выбором, Хакс сгреб ненужное в кучу. Когда он складывал одежду в сумку, послышалось гудение сотового. Хакс сначала взглянул на номер и только потом ответил:  
  
— Слушаю.  
  
— Я пришлю координаты точки, куда через два с половиной часа прилетит вертолет, — голос отца прерывался, будто генерал Хакс бежал.  
  
— Зачем?  
  
— Объясню при личной встрече. На борту вертолета одно место.  
  
— Нет. — Хакс почувствовал, как от ярости похолодели руки. — Два места.  
  
— О твоем… приятеле пусть сенатор Органа заботится. Я спасаю тебя, хоть ты и неблагодарный сын.  
  
— Два места, — повторил Хакс. — Мне некогда с тобой разговаривать.  
  
Он нажал на отбой и положил сотовый на стол. Спустя пять минут пришло СМС с координатами. В конце сообщения было написано: «2 места».  
  


***

  
Кайло немного расстроился, увидев толпу перед супермаркетом. Люди набивали машины до отказа, тащили все, что казалось нужным. Войдя в торговый зал, Кайло расстроился окончательно. Полки были практически пустыми. Он пробежался вдоль стеллажей и в дальнем углу нашел несколько коробок с сухими завтраками. Рассудив, что и это сойдет, Кайло сложил их в рюкзак. По пути к кассе ему еще раз повезло: он увидел упаковку пластиковых бутылок с водой. Удача покинула Кайло, едва он вышел из супермаркета: его догнали двое охранников.  
  
— Сэр, пройдемте с нами. — Они были очень молодыми и сильно нервничали. Кайло поискал взглядом свой черный «Хаммер».  
  
— Я тороплюсь, — произнес он как можно вежливее. Охранники переглянулись.  
  
— Нам нужно осмотреть содержимое вашего рюкзака.  
  
— На каком основании? — Кайло мысленно прикинул, заметно танто под пальто или нет. По всему выходило, что нет.  
  
— Пожалуйста, не сопротивляйтесь.  
  
Кайло показал чек, воду и открыл рюкзак. Один из охранников мельком туда заглянул и снова уставился на Кайло.  
  
— Хорошо, сэр, извините за беспокойство. — Он сделал шаг назад. — Мы проведем вас, мало ли что случится.  
  
«Охотятся за машиной, наглости не хватает отобрать». — Кайло ухмыльнулся.   
  
Он положил рюкзак и бутылки на заднее сиденье. Закрывая дверь, Кайло ощутил опасность и резко повернулся, словно невзначай выбив пистолет из рук охранника. Второй охранник увидел танто и отступил.  
  
— Лучше не надо, — Кайло повысил голос, чтобы перекрыть галдящую толпу. — Ищите более легкую добычу.  
  
Он сел за руль, но не успел захлопнуть дверь. Охранники вцепились в его руку, стремясь вытащить из машины. Зазвонил сотовый, Кайло стряхнул охранников и потянул дверь на себя, одновременно пытаясь ответить на звонок. Охранники были настырными и попробовали угрожать оружием. В этот момент послышался приближающийся рокот, словно шум волн. Толпа умолкла, а затем все, как по команде, бросились наутек. Кто вернулся в супермаркет, кто прыгнул в машину, кто помчался прочь, надеясь на собственную выносливость. Кайло наконец закрыл дверь и завел мотор. Ему пришлось нарушить много правил и законов, прежде чем он выехал со стоянки. Поворачивая на шоссе, Кайло увидел причину рокота.  
  
Люди, покрытые кровью, с глубокими рваными ранами на лице и теле. Они гнались за убегающими, валили их на землю, рвали руками и зубами. Кайло затошнило от подобного зрелища. Он вдавил педаль газа, стремясь поскорей вернуться домой, и забыл о звонке.  
  
Кайло въехал во двор и, держа танто на изготовке, приблизился к двери. Сотовый снова зазвонил.  
  
— Ты жив, слава Богу, — раздался голос сенатора Органы. — Немедленно отправляйся в местный аэропорт, сядешь на частный самолет.  
  
— Я не могу оставить Хакса.  
  
— Не медли, умоляю, бери, кого хочешь. И, если что, не ищи меня, спасайся сам.  
  
Кайло вошел в дом. На мгновение ему показалось, что Хакс уехал, не дождавшись. Свет был выключен, в доме не слышалось ни единого звука.  
  
Освещенный лунным светом Хакс сидел в кресле в гостиной. У его ног стояла сумка, а на коленях лежали вакидзаси и пистолет. Увидев Кайло, Хакс немедленно в него прицелился.  
  
— Я не ранен. — Кайло поднял руки и медленно повернулся вокруг своей оси, будто его можно было осмотреть в полутьме. Хакс убрал оружие и встал.  
  
— Мать предлагает самолет. — Кайло взял у него меч. — Поехали в аэропорт?  
  
— Мой отец прислал координаты места, откуда нас заберет вертолет. — Хакс закинул сумку на плечо. — Что выберем?  
  
Повисла неловкая тишина. Оба смотрели в разные стороны, пока Хакс не сказал:  
  
— Аэропорт ближе, и я умею управлять самолетом.  
  


***

  
Отовсюду раздавались дикие крики и визги. Испуганные люди метались по улицам, сигналили машины, ревели нападающие. К дому Хакса и Кайло бежала группа «бешеных». Кайло дождался, когда они приблизятся на нужное расстояние, и короткими ударами разрубил им головы. Хакс, решив что шума много не бывает, пустил в ход пистолет.  
  
— Держись, сейчас будет неровная дорога, — произнес Кайло, у которого даже не сбилось дыхание. Он дал задний ход, наехав на кого-то. Нападающие колотились в окна, размазывая кровь, но Кайло не снижал скорость. Хакс полностью доверял его умению водителя, поэтому не нервничал. В глубине души он был благодарен матери Кайло, сенатору Органе, за помощь. «Я бы не вынес презрительных взглядов отца. — Хакс перезарядил „Глок”. — Хорошо, что сенатор не ставила никаких условий. Или ставила? — Он посмотрел на Кайло. — Позже выясню».  
  
Лобовое стекло было покрыто густой бордовой жидкостью, в салон просачивался тошнотворный запах крови и внутренностей. Кайло включил стеклоочистители.  
  
— Еще немного. — Он выкрутил руль влево до отказа, «Хаммер» опасно накренился. Послышался речитатив: «Спасите! Помогите! Возьмите нас!» Хакс снова посмотрел на Кайло и сказал:  
  
— Надеюсь, ты не остановишься.  
  
— Нет. Неизвестно, заражены ли они. Заедем на взлетную полосу, к самолету.  
  
— Слишком много «бешеных». — Хакс указал на огромную толпу, рванувшую к «Хаммеру». — Мы не сможем попасть в аэропорт. Выезжай из города, только не по центральной дороге.  
  
Кайло развернул машину. В окно с его стороны врезалась женщина с длинными рыжими волосами. Удар был настолько сильным, что ее череп раскололся, к стеклу прилипла прядь волос с куском кожи.  
  
— Рыжие разбушевались, — попытался сострить Кайло. Хакс откашлялся, ничего не сказав. Ему было неприятно видеть эти волосы, их цвет был похож на цвет его собственных волос. Он не хотел показывать, что этот факт его как-то задел.  
  
«Хаммер» прорывался сквозь «бешеных», машина раскачивалась, порой буксовала на раздавленных телах.  
  
— Не зря заказал бронированные стекла, — не без гордости сказал Кайло. — Пригодились. Вот сволочи, вся машина в крови и кишках!  
  
Он был раздражен. Хакс отвернулся, зная, что в такие моменты не стоит даже разговаривать с Кайло. Неконтролируемые приступы ярости могли спровоцировать неадекватные действия.  
  
— Ненавижу! — заорал Кайло. — Сукины дети! Да откуда же вас столько?!  
  
Машина взревела, окончательно останавливаясь. Удары сыпались со всех сторон, «бешеные» грызли и царапали «Хаммер», стремясь добраться к людям.  
  
— Да ладно! — Кайло ударил кулаком по рулю. — Всех убью! — Он схватился за ручку двери, собираясь выйти.  
  
— Если хочешь покончить с собой, то пожалуйста, — низким голосом произнес Хакс. — Я не собираюсь умирать.  
  
— Аналогично. — Внезапно успокоившийся Кайло глубоко вдохнул и выдохнул. — Надо отсюда выбираться.  
  
— Я сяду за руль, — предложил Хакс. Возражений не последовало.  
  
«Хаммер» не сразу, но все-таки сдвинулся с места и набрал скорость.  
  
Пункт назначения находился на северо-востоке от Дарема*. Кайло внес координаты в GPS. Хакс свернул с центрального шоссе и поехал по проселочной дороге.  
  
— Вроде оторвались. — Кайло оглянулся. — Ни черта не видно, окна заляпаны. Нужно остановиться и почистить их, а заодно и мотор проверить.  
  
Хакс остановился в часе езды от города, открыл окно и прислушался.  
  
— Никого. — Он достал пистолет. — Идем.  
  
— Останься за рулем. — Кайло взял вакидзаси. — Если меня укусят, то не пробуй спасти.  
  
Хакс не стал спорить.  
  
Выйдя из машины, Кайло осмотрел ее. Со стороны Дарема доносились звуки взрывов. «Рано или поздно эти чокнутые прибегут сюда». — Кайло принялся вытаскивать из-за радиаторной решетки куски плоти, волосы, клочки одежды, внутренности. Вскоре его трясло от ярости.  
  
«Хаммер» был второй любовью Кайло после Хакса. Причем Хакс иногда считал, что именно он на втором месте, а не машина. Кайло потратил на нее часть наследства, полученного от деда. Он почти боготворил Энакина Скайуокера, хотя ни разу не видел его при жизни. Дед умер за год до рождения внука. Кайло верил всем легендам и байкам, которыми его щедро потчевали бывшие сослуживцы деда. В воображении Кайло Энакин был героем. Поэтому «Хаммер» был своего рода памятником Энакину.   
  
По всему кузову были разбросаны вмятины и царапины, задние фары выбили. Кайло принялся протирать стекла, не обращая внимания на приближающиеся крики. Сюда явно направлялись «бешеные».  
  
Хакс вышел из машины, правильно оценив состояние Кайло. Рискуя схлопотать нехилый удар, он буквально затолкал Кайло в салон и захлопнул дверь.  
  
Кайло снял пальто, безнадежно выпачканное кровью, и швырнул на заднее сиденье.  
  
— Я не закончил уборку, — прошипел он. — Куда тебя несет?  
  
— Заткнись. — Хакс сверился с наручными часами. — У нас не так уж много времени. Тебе все равно придется оставить машину.  
  
Кайло издал такой звук, словно его душили. У Хакса мелькнула мысль: «Сейчас он меня прикончит».  
  
— Если бы вместо тебя был любой другой человек, — задыхаясь от злости, прохрипел Кайло, — я без колебаний скрутил бы ему голову за такие слова.  
  
— Спасибо за внесение в исключение. — Хакс повернул зеркало заднего вида, чтобы оценить свой внешний вид. Он выглядел относительно неплохо, если не учитывать отсутствия прически. Кайло рассмеялся каркающим смехом, который всегда бесил Хакса.  
  
— Красавец, как всегда. Папаша будет доволен…  
  
Хакс только скрипнул зубами, не собираясь ввязываться в бессмысленный обмен колкостями.  
  
Они жили вместе год. За это время оба успели показать друг другу все свои самые неприятные стороны, и Хакс понемногу склонялся к мысли, что ради самосохранения нужно разойтись. Как понял Хакс, Кайло боялся остаться в одиночестве, но еще больше боялся в этом признаться.  
  
— Нам повезло, что мы не разошлись, — Хакс перебил Кайло, не дав ему неудачно сострить о генерале Хаксе. — Взаимная выгода.  
  
Негодование Кайло в связи с несправедливостью жизни медленно, но верно исчезало. Он нашел в бардачке влажные салфетки. Кровь, засохшая на руках, плохо стиралась, поэтому Кайло бросил затею привести себя в порядок. Он запустил пятерню в мокрые от пота волосы и взъерошил их.  
  
— Я рад, что мы не разошлись, — искренне признался Кайло. — И дело не в выгоде. Я бы скучал по тебе. — Он погладил приборную панель. Хакса от этого передернуло, он сдержался усилием воли. «Смотри на дорогу. — Он поморгал, от усталости и схлынувшего напряжения хотелось спать. — Только на дорогу. Ты обязан выжить».  
  
— Что-то папаша Хакс не звонит, — заметил Кайло.  
  
— Кажется, я оставил телефон дома, — спохватился Хакс, обыскав свои карманы. — Поищи в сумке. Хотя да, я бы услышал рингтон. Позвони матери, скажи, что мы не смогли воспользоваться самолетом.  
  
Кайло терпеть не мог, когда ему указывали, что делать. Сейчас он беспрекословно подчинился.  
  
Сенатор Органа была вне зоны доступа. Кайло заставил себя не психовать и не думать о плохом. Он позвонил отцу.  
  
— Черт тебя дери! — Хан Соло так кричал, что Хакс поморщился от громкости звука. — Где ты?  
  
— В Дареме, точнее, мы уже выехали из города.  
  
— Я на острове Сапело**, держим круговую оборону! «Бешеным» сюда не прорваться! — выкрикивал Хан, на заднем плане слышались звуки выстрелов. — Куда едешь?  
  
— Генерал Хакс обещал прислать вертолет.  
  
— Да к черту его!  
  
— Мама не отвечает на звонок.  
  
— Ты же понимаешь, связь хреновая! Давай, дергай сюда! Жду!  
  
— Остров Сапело, — задумчиво произнес Кайло. — Где это?  
  
— Джорджия, — уверенно ответил Хакс. — В детстве я туда ездил.  
  
Кайло повозился с маршрутом в GPS.  
  
— Примерно семь часов пути, — сообщил он. — Как думаешь, может, туда поехать?  
  
— Нет, — резко ответил Хакс. — Будем придерживаться первоначального плана.  
  
— Мы сначала собирались свалить из города, — напомнил ему Кайло. — Родители нарисовались позже.  
  
— На военной базе мы будем в большей безопасности, чем на острове.  
  
— Сядешь в вертолет, а я поеду к отцу.  
  
Хакс чуть не ударил по тормозам, ему стало больно от слов Кайло. Он наклонил голову вперед, будто рассматривал дорогу, но все-таки не сдержался:  
  
— Оригинальный способ разорвать отношения.  
  
Кайло сам был не рад тому, что ляпнул, но не знал, как исправить ситуацию. Он протер лезвие меча рукавом рубашки, стараясь выглядеть равнодушным.  
  
— Почему бы и нет, — сказал Хакс. — Ты тяготишься нашими отношениями.  
  
Кайло принялся выковыривать кровь из-под ногтей, глядя исподлобья на дорогу, освещенную светом фар.  
  


***

  
Вертолет должен был прилететь без десяти четыре ночи. Хакс заглушил мотор и вышел из машины, чтобы осмотреться. Они находились на каменистом поле, вдалеке сияло зарево от очередного горящего города. Здесь не слышалось никаких криков, только свистел ветер. Кайло продолжил заниматься очисткой машины.  
  
— Ты все равно ее оставишь. — Хакс напился теплой воды.  
  
— Нет. — Кайло любовно провел ладонью по багажнику. — Не оставлю.  
  
— Вплавь на машине будешь добираться к острову? — Хакс подавил желание умыться, нужно было экономить воду. — Смирись, что потеряешь свое сокровище.  
  
Кайло сжал кулаки, но ничего не сделал: Хакс умел постоять за себя.  
  
— Судя по всему, наступил конец света. — Кайло обошел машину, с болью в сердце разглядывая повреждения и снова закипая от эмоций. — Тебе не кажется, что хватит сдерживаться?  
  
— Не понимаю. — Хакс нервно сглотнул, когда Кайло очутился перед ним и неловко его обнял. — Что ты имеешь в виду?  
  
— Я насчет чувств. Ты ведь испытываешь ко мне хоть что-то, кроме ненависти?  
  
— Запах мерзкий, — скривился Хакс. — Тебе не помешало бы сменить одежду. И при чем тут ненависть?  
  
Кайло безостановочно гладил его по спине, чувствуя, как заводится. Ему требовалась разрядка после перенесенных страха и волнения, но он не мог взять и предложить Хаксу заняться сексом. Это было бы крайне неуместно.  
  
— Осталось десять минут, — сказал Хакс, глянув на часы. — Оставь припасы себе, мне не нужно.  
  
— Спасибо. — Кайло разжал руки, отпуская его. — На военной базе ты будешь в безопасности, согласен.  
  
Хруст веток среди редких деревьев прозвучал, как выстрелы. Кайло мгновенно вооружился мечами, а Хакс выхватил пистолет. К ним приближались четверо мужчин и трое женщин. Они неторопливо шли, не рычали и не корчили рожи.  
  
— Мы не заражены! — крикнула одна из женщин. — Не стреляйте!  
  
Хакс стоял вплотную к машине для защиты спины. Кайло немного отошел, чтобы контролировать ситуацию со стороны. Незнакомцы остановились напротив, образовав полукруг.  
  
— Отдыхаете? — спросил мужчина с залысинами, одетый в джинсовый комбинезон, заляпанный кровью. — Издалека?  
  
Хакс опустил руку с пистолетом: «Успею убить двоих, может, троих. Остальных снимет Кайло. Но неизвестно, вооружены они или нет».  
  
— Отдыхаем, — спокойно ответил он. Луна то появлялась, то скрывалась за облаками. Из-за этого Кайло насторожился, ведь незнакомцы могли напасть, воспользовавшись темнотой.  
  
— Не бойтесь. — Женщина подняла руки, демонстрируя отсутствие оружия. — Мы беженцы, как и вы. Будем благодарны, если вы поделитесь едой или водой.  
  
— У нас ничего нет, — отозвался Кайло.  
  
— А вы откуда?  
  
— Дарем.  
  
— И что там?  
  
— То же, что и везде. — Хакс видел, что люди едва на ногах держатся от усталости. Ему захотелось им помочь, но он повторил за Кайло: — У нас ничего нет, бежали, как и вы. Еле успели в машину сесть.  
  
— Ясно, жаль. — Женщина начала подходить к Хаксу, широко улыбаясь. Она поправила блузку и будто случайно расстегнула верхние пуговицы, полуобнажая грудь. Хакс невольно перевел туда взгляд, пропустив движение мужчины, следующего за женщиной.  
  
Им еще повезло, что выжившие были без пистолетов, но камни тоже являлись весомым аргументом. Хакс едва увернулся от камня, пролетевшего мимо щеки. Женщина вцепилась в него, стараясь воткнуть ногти в глаза. Хакс уперся руками ей в плечи, отталкивая от себя. Он видел, как люди набросились на Кайло. Это было их фатальной ошибкой, скорее всего, они приняли мечи за бутафорию.  
  
Кайло полоснул по горлу ближайшему мужчине, второй получил колющий удар прямо в глаз. Глазное яблоко лопнуло и полезло из глазницы, сползая по щеке. Человек заорал, хватаясь за лицо. Третий мужчина не смог остановиться и по инерции напоролся на острие танто. Кайло провернул меч в животе и выдернул его, человек грузно повалился в пожухлую траву. Две женщины бросились наутек.  
  
Хакс наконец избавился от женщины, но пропустил камень, угодивший ему в лоб. Кровь залила глаза, Хакс выронил пистолет, от боли у него помутилось сознание. Кайло кинулся к нему.  
  
— Вы могли поделиться жратвой, тупые уроды! — закричал четвертый мужчина. — Сдохните!  
  
Кайло помог Хаксу сесть в машину, оторвал край от своей рубашки и прижал к ране. Затем выпрямился и ринулся к мужчине, который поддерживал стонущую женщину. Это было бессмысленным актом насилия, ведь эти двое не представляли угрозы. Сначала Кайло разрубил плечо мужчине, затем вогнал меч наискось в голову. Мужчина постоял несколько секунд и упал навзничь. Из черепной коробки вывалилась часть мозга. Женщину стошнило, и она жалобно запричитала, надеясь выпросить пощаду, но Кайло было не остановить. Он убил ее точным ударом танто в сердце.  
  
— Ты как? — обеспокоенно спросил Кайло, вытирая кровь с лица Хакса. — Ты меня видишь?  
  
— Вижу, прекрати меня обхаживать. Все в порядке. — Хакс поднес часы к глазам. — Все сроки прошли. Вертолет не прилетит.  
  
Кайло вытер мечи и сложил в ножны.  
  
— Тогда на Сапело?  
  
— Будто у нас есть другой вариант, — ворчливо ответил Хакс, с неудовольствием глядя на куртку, испачканную кровью. — Поменять бы.  
  


***

  
Они выбирали самые заброшенные места, чтобы без особых приключений добраться к острову. Дважды пришлось остановиться для заправки и один раз — для отдыха. Бензоколонки были разграблены, точно так же, как и любые магазины, топливо брали из брошенных машин. Кайло убил семь человек, Хакс застрелил девять. Они прокладывали путь, не останавливаясь ни перед чем. Хакса периодически мучила совесть, но он задвигал ее на потом.  
  
Приоритетом было выживание.  
  


***

  
Они выехали на побережье, но там кишмя кишело «бешеными».  
  
— И как мы попадем на остров? — Хакс оглядывался. — Не вижу мало–мальски пригодного плавучего средства. Впрочем, смотри… остров пылает.  
  
Хан Соло не отвечал на звонки, конечно, это можно было списать на отсутствие связи. Кайло бросил сотовый и сосредоточился на управлении «Хаммером». Он гнал машину прочь от побережья, стараясь не думать о том, что случилось с отцом и матерью. Хакс молчал, отчасти от головной боли, отчасти чтобы не раздражать Кайло.  
  
— Они все мертвы. — Кайло все-таки оторвался от «бешеных». — Ты это осознаешь?  
  
— Куда направимся?  
  
— Не знаю. Я хочу выспаться в кровати, а не в машине. — Кайло указал на фермерский дом, стоящий на краю кукурузного поля. — Будем надеяться, что там никого нет.  
  
Хакс знал, что ни он, ни Кайло, никого не оставят в живых. К его облегчению, дом оказался пустым. Вещи были разбросаны, наверное, хозяева бежали в спешке. Кайло осмотрел подсобные помещения, Хакс — дом.  
  
— Они выпустили животных. — Кайло пнул цепь с ошейником. — Где-то бегает собака. Сараи пустые. Но нигде не видно следов крови, значит, тут не было «бешеных». Поставлю машину в гараж, чтобы не привлекать внимание.  
  
— Шуршание листьев действует на нервы. — Хакс прислушался.  
  
— Сожги поле, — предложил Кайло с кривой усмешкой. — Вспыхнет в мгновение ока.  
  
Они обыскали кладовые и шкафы, еле собрав продукты для ужина. Из крана тонкой струйкой текла вода, Кайло принес большую кастрюлю. Набрав туда воды, они по очереди кое-как помылись. Из брошенной одежды им удалось подобрать подходящую. Хакс невольно улыбнулся при виде Кайло в футболке «One Direction».  
  
— Выглядишь, как фанат-тинейджер, — сказал он, садясь за стол. Ранее Кайло закрасил снаружи кухонное окно черной краской, чтобы обеспечить светоизоляцию. Ветрогенератор подавал электричество, но свет мог привлечь незваных гостей. На всякий случай Хакс прибил к стене над окном плотное покрывало, сдернув его с кровати. Дверь была заперта, все окна — тоже.  
  
— Мы так забаррикадировались, что не сможем улизнуть. — От усталости Хакс почти не ощущал вкуса оладий, политых остатками кленового сиропа. Сироп пришлось немного развести водой, чтобы хватило на двоих. Кайло жевал, глядя в одну точку. Он взялся готовить ужин, чтобы ощутить прошлое. Когда он точно так же пек оладьи, а Хакс бродил по кухне, то и дело прикасаясь к Кайло. В итоге перед ужином у них случался секс прямо на кухонном столе.  
  
— Ну и черт с ними, — безэмоционально произнес Кайло, махнув рукой. — Я задолбался от бегства. Пусть приходят.  
  
После ужина они распили бутылку паршивой самогонки, скорее всего, приготовленной на этой ферме. Вкус был неприятный, но градусы сделали свое дело. Хакс расслабился и, перейдя в спальню на первом этаже (тут, наверное, спали хозяева, Хакс нашел их фотографии в рамках), растянулся на кровати. Ему хотелось спать, но мозг привык к ожиданию нападения, поэтому он никак не мог уснуть. Кайло грузно опустился рядом с Хаксом, положив вакидзаси на тумбочку так, чтобы можно было взять без промедления.  
  
— Не спится? — Он зевнул. — Не будем дежурить.  
  
Хакс как-то умудрился уснуть. Ему снилось какое-то мельтешение из разрубленных лиц, зияющих ран в груди, вываленных внутренностей и луж крови. Он вскинулся, сердце колотилось, во рту пересохло. Хакс потратил несколько минут на то, чтобы вспомнить, где он находится. Кайло спал, лежа на животе, и не пошевелился, когда Хакс встал.  
  
Сонный Хакс напился воды в кухне и застыл, услышав характерное шарканье ног во дворе. Он прокрался в прихожую, стараясь не попасть в поле зрения того, кто мог бы заглянуть в окна.  
  
Во дворе бродило с десяток «бешеных». «Что их сюда привело? — Хакс лихорадочно соображал. — Неужели выследили нас по запаху?»  
  
— Который час? — спросил проснувшийся Кайло.  
  
— Без десяти три ночи.  
  
— Семь часов проспали, все равно не выспался. — Он потянулся, хрустнув суставами. — Они там?  
  
— Да. — Хакс обулся и перезарядил пистолет, собираясь использовать его в крайнем случае. Выстрелы приманили бы «бешеных» со всей округи.  
  
— Предлагаю спать до утра. — Кайло устроился поудобней. — Если бы они хотели, то уже бы прорвались в дом.  
  
Хакс вернулся в постель. Кайло облапил его, как дети обнимают большие игрушки.  
  
— Я тебя люблю, — шепнул он, перед тем как уснуть. Хакс вспомнил, что не проверил заднюю дверь, но мысленно плюнул на это и провалился в сон. Ему привиделась сцена из детства. Он бродил по пляжу, собирая ракушки в пластиковое ведерко. Проснувшись, он слегка удивился, что не приснились мертвецы.  
  
Утром оказалось, что «бешеных» прибавилось. Что они тут искали, осталось загадкой.  
  
— Мы не доберемся к гаражу, — убитым тоном произнес Хакс. — Умрем от голода.  
  
— Нет. — Кайло поднялся на второй этаж и заново обшарил комнаты. Хакс следовал за ним, чувствуя, как им овладевает апатия. Сражаться абсолютно не хотелось, он подумал, что успеет выстрелить Кайло в затылок. «Бешеные» поставили бы точку в этой дурацкой истории.  
  
— Не надо стрелять в меня, — неожиданно сказал Кайло. Он часто удивлял Хакса своей способностью предугадывать чужие действия. — Мы отсюда выберемся, вот увидишь. Я нашел ракетницу, попытаюсь поджечь поле.   
  
Он опустил лестницу и взобрался на чердак. После нескольких выстрелов Хакс осторожно выглянул в окно. Ему и раньше доводилось наблюдать, как «бешеные» бросались в огонь, так случилось и сейчас. Почти все «бешеные» устремились в горящую кукурузу, но во дворе остались шестеро. Они вытаращились на Хакса и, взвыв, кинулись к дому.  
  
— Они ломятся сюда! — крикнул Хакс, больше не заботясь о скрытности. Кайло мигом спустился с чердака и, схватив мечи, бросился на первый этаж. Там разбивались окна и трещала дверь под напором «бешеных». Хакс двумя выстрелами разнес череп первому ворвавшемуся в дом. Гнилые мозги разлетелись в стороны, забрызгав стены и пол, вонь заполнила помещение. Кайло, стоя посреди прихожей, орудовал вакидзаси, словно находился в тренировочном зале, никаких лишних или хаотичных движений. Он втыкал острие меча строго посередине лба, выдергивал меч и снова наносил удар. Хлопнула дверь черного хода, Хакс обернулся и выстрелил, уложив «бешеного».  
  
— К гаражу! — скомандовал Кайло, ногой отталкивая труп с дороги. Хакс понесся по двору, догоняя Кайло, а в голове крутилась мысль: успеет он прострелить себе голову в случае заражения или нет? Кайло распахнул ворота и захлопнул их, едва Хакс вбежал в гараж. В ворота немедленно врезались «бешеные».  
  
«Хаммер» выбил ворота и заодно снес «бешеных». Дымящиеся, обгоревшие тела бродили по полю, от них отваливались куски плоти, сухожилия лопались, кожа шла пузырями, из животов вываливались кишки. Хакс порадовался, что за сутки путешествия успел адаптироваться к подобному зрелищу. Вернее, он смотрел на такое с безразличием, точно так же, как с безразличием убивал живых, которые становились у него на пути.  
  
Закон исчез вместе с властью, сожранной ненасытными «бешеными». Некому было преследовать убийц, в которых превратились Кайло и Хакс.  
  


***

  
— Как ты думаешь, там кто-нибудь есть? — Хакс передал бинокль Кайло. «Хаммер» стоял на пригорке напротив высокой каменной ограды с металлическими воротами. Дом, видневшийся в глубине сада на берегу Блэкберд-крик, выглядел нежилым.  
  
— Владельцы либо закрылись изнутри, либо заперли ворота после отъезда. — Кайло отложил бинокль. — В любом случае придется перебираться через ограду.  
  
Хакс почесал подбородок с отросшей щетиной. Он был крайне недоволен своим неопрятным видом, но ничего не мог с ним поделать. За последние два дня у них почти не было возможности остановиться. «Бешеные» сбивались в огромные стаи и рыскали по полям и лесам, отыскивая любое живое существо. Хакс предложил сливать найденное топливо в канистры, поэтому теперь в бензине не было недостатка. Не хватало продуктов, и Кайло со смехом предположил, что выше шансы умереть от голода, чем от зубов «бешеных». Хакс согласился. Он стал намного проще относиться к жизни, впервые ему не надо было строить планы на далекое будущее.   
  
Они подошли к ограде.  
  
— Сверху нет колючей проволоки, надеюсь, ворота не под напряжением. — Кайло примерился, подпрыгнул и уцепился за край ограды. Хакс помог ему подтянуться. Очутившись наверху, Кайло протянул руку Хаксу и затащил его к себе.  
  
— Патроны остались? — Он спрыгнул с ограды. Хакс ответил «да» и тоже спрыгнул. — Не стреляй до последнего момента.  
  
— Я сам все отлично понимаю, — огрызнулся Хакс. — Кажется, ограда доходит до реки.  
  
Кайло в среднем темпе добежал к деревьям и, зачем-то пригибаясь («Будто его никто не увидит», — молча посмеялся Хакс), начал подходить к дому.  
  
— Дверь не закрыта. — Кайло потянул за ручку. — Вдруг дом битком набит «бешеными»?  
  
Хакс пожал плечами и надавил на дверь плечом. Раздался отчетливый щелчок, и Хакс едва не упал, потому что дверь легко поддалась. Из темноты с запахом затхлости никто не выбежал. Кайло пошарил рукой по внутренней стене и нашел выключатель.  
  
— Привет, сынок. — Хан Соло бесшумно появился из комнаты справа. Хакс выругался вслух, Кайло выронил меч. — Ого, а я не думал, что сисадмин и юрист смогут выжить. А, ну да, это твое историческое фехтование. Не думал, что оно пойдет впрок.  
  
— Я должен забрать машину, — сказал Кайло. — Дай ключи от ворот.  
  
— Все заморачиваешься с тем монстром на колесах? — недовольно спросил Хан, протягивая сыну ключи. Кайло не дослушал отца, торопясь загнать машину во двор.  
  
— Я думал, что твой папаша прилетит за тобой, — не без издевки сказал Хан, меряя Хакса взглядом.  
  
— Я думал, что сенатор Органа сможет вывезти своего сына, — парировал Хакс.  
  
— Гм, сразу видно — адвокат, за словом в карман… — Хан схватился рукой за голову, когда послышался скрежет открывающихся ворот и звук заводящегося мотора. — Вы бы еще на танке разъезжали. Пойду, скажу отпрыску, чтобы не устраивал тусовку «бешеных».  
  


***

  
Кайло заехал во двор и захлопнул ворота. Их проржавевшие петли и откровенно слабый замок не давали ни малейшей надежды на защиту от «бешеных», которые появились словно ниоткуда.  
  
— Ты все мозги растерял? — Хан едва сдержался, чтобы не влепить сыну затрещину. — Смотри, кого привел за собой! Я что, зря вплавь с острова спасался, чтобы мы тут загнулись? Ты почему меня игнорируешь?  
  
Кайло поставил «Хаммер» так, чтобы он поддерживал ворота.  
  
— Ой, ну не надо! — Хан всплеснул руками. — Это не поможет.  
  
— Сядь в машину. Твари близко. Слышишь?  
  
— Вечно от тебя неприятности, — возмущался Хан, но уже без былого запала. Ему стало совестно, что в такой неподходящий момент он сорвался на сыне.  
  
«Бешеные» с энтузиазмом штурмовали ворота, «Хаммер» трясся, сдерживая их напор.  
  
— Если что, то никакой жратвы нет, поедем налегке. — Хан устроился рядом с сыном, тем самым заставив Хакса сесть на заднее сиденье.  
  
— Непрактичный, как всегда, — едко произнес Кайло. — Пристегнись, или я ни за что не ручаюсь.  
  
— Непрактичный? — возмутился Хан. — Кто бы говорил! Не я, а ты полностью сменил имя. Видите ли, родители не устраивают!  
  
— Замолчи, — прошипел Кайло.  
  
«Хаммер» проехал вперед, в этот момент ворота рухнули. Тогда Кайло дал задний ход, давя «бешеных», слышалось, как лопались черепа под колесами.  
  
— Неплохо водишь. — Хан потрепал сына по голове. — Душновато здесь.  
  
Прежде чем Кайло успел его остановить, Хан опустил стекло. Почти сразу ему в плечо вцепился «бешеный», вырвав кусок мышцы вместе с рубашкой. Хакс бил «бешеного» рукояткой пистолета, пока тот не разжал зубы и не отвалился.  
  
— Кажется, я испачкал салон, — дрожащим от боли голосом сказал Хан, отстегивая ремень безопасности.  
  
— У нас есть полторы минуты. — Кайло достал танто из ножен. — Прости, но ничего нельзя исправить.  
  
— Я тебя люблю. — Хан зажмурился, в ту же секунду Кайло нанес удар ему в висок. «Хаммер» бросило в сторону. Кайло затормозил, чтобы вытолкнуть тело отца из машины.  
  
— Не говори «мне жаль», — прорычал он, обращаясь к Хаксу. — Он тебя ненавидел точно так же, как меня ненавидит твой отец. Ненавижу совпадения. Почему он оказался в том доме?  
  
— Ты собираешься ехать, или будем ждать остальных? — поинтересовался Хакс. — К нам бежит толпа поклонников.  
  


***

  
— Надеюсь, сюда никто не заявится. — Хакс в очередной раз проверил замки на дверях и задвижки на окнах. — Второй день никого не видно.  
  
— Дом в такой глуши… — Кайло налил в чашку воду. — Выпьем в память хозяев, которые похлопотали о запасах.  
  
Особняк за оградой из чугунной решетки попался им совершенно случайно. С дороги его не было видно, но Кайло, как обычно, руководствовался своим даром предчувствия. Он свернул с дороги и, петляя по проселочной дороге, проехал мили четыре. Хакс решил, что Кайло задумал совершить совместный суицид и, в общем, был не против такой идеи. Ранее он заявил, что не собирается становиться пищей для «бешеных» или пополнять их ряды. Кайло хмыкнул, было непонятно, согласен он с этим или нет.  
  
«Хаммер» ехал по едва заметной дороге, заросшей травой, почти задевая деревья, и едва не врезался в ворота.  
  
— Гм, возможно, это наш счастливый билет. — Кайло заглушил мотор и, взяв мечи, пошел на разведку. Он вернулся с сообщением, что в доме кто-то есть.  
  
— Я видел, как шевельнулись занавески на втором этаже. Кажется, меня заметили.  
  
— Они нас застрелят.  
  
— Нет-нет, не будут шуметь. — Кайло умолк, очевидно, строя планы по захвату дома.  
  
— Сюда кто-то направляется. — Хакс с тревогой смотрел на человека в темно-зеленом комбинезоне, быстро идущего по двору.  
  
Человек открыл ворота и жестами дал понять, что путники могут заехать во двор.  
  
— Уверен? — Хакс сжал руку Кайло.  
  
— Будем играть на опережение. — Кайло стиснул пальцы в ответ.  
  
Опережение обозначало убийства. Первым умер мужчина в комбинезоне: Кайло убил его ударом в горло. Пока Хакс запирал ворота, Кайло поставил «Хаммер» прямо у дома и вошел в открытую дверь.  
  
Хакс попал на кульминацию расправы. Посреди прихожей распростерлось тело пожилой женщины, меч пронзил ей сердце. В гостиной лежала женщина помоложе, возможно, жена или сестра убитого ранее мужчины. Кайло почти срубил ей голову. Кровь, вытекая из широкой раны, заливала пол.  
  
— Придется много убирать, — виновато сказал Кайло, бросая на пол скатерть, сдернутую со стола.  
  
— У них дети есть? — Хакс знал, что у Кайло не дрогнет рука убить ребенка. — Я осмотрю дом.  
  
— Надеюсь, что нет никаких детей. — Кайло отложил мечи. — Займусь трупами.  
  
Хакс чуть ли не молился, чтобы действительно не было детей. К его искренней радости, в доме жили только те три человека, которых прикончил Кайло. Убедившись, что никакой ребенок не прячется в шкафу или под кроватью, Хакс принялся за уборку.  
  
Кайло закопал трупы в саду, а потом поставил «Хаммер» в гараж, перед этим ему пришлось вывести оттуда машину хозяев. Старый «Форд» выглядел достаточно ржавым и пыльным, чтобы на него не позарились мародеры.   
  
На заднем дворе был колодец, из крана текла вода, в подвале обнаружился целый склад съестных припасов. Судя по количеству библий и распятий в каждой комнате и разноцветным брошюркам с душеспасительными текстами, хозяева были крайне религиозными и ждали конца света. Человеколюбие и доверчивость сыграли с ними злую шутку.  
  
— Кажется, хозяева начали запасаться, едва услышали об эпидемии, молодцы, — одобрительно сказал Кайло. — Протянем с месяц?  
  
— Даже два, — с уверенностью ответил Хакс. — Надо отнести часть продуктов в «Хаммер», и воду в бутылках тоже.  
  
— На случай внезапного бегства, — поддакнул Кайло.  
  
Это был самый настоящий медвежий угол. Тянулись дни, никто не проезжал и не проходил мимо.  
  
Чтобы не потерять физическую форму, Хакс тренировался, как мог. Отжимался, бегал вверх-вниз по лестнице на второй этаж, подтягивался, приспособив под это балки в подвале. Для проветривания было решено приоткрыть два окна: в кухне и в одной из комнат первого этажа. Образовался чуть заметный сквозняк. Конечно, «бешеные» обладали повышенным обонянием, но Кайло и Хакс рассудили, что лучше умереть в последнем бою, чем задохнуться.  
  
Вода то прекращала течь, то снова появлялась. Воспользовавшись дождливой ночью, Хакс принес из колодца ведро воды. Кайло раскритиковал его инициативу: «Представляю, сколько грохота было».  
  
— Что ты предлагаешь? — Хакс процедил воду через фильтр. — Зря ты убил хозяев этого дома. От них столько пользы. Взять хотя бы этот фильтр. Припасен целый ящик. Они ни о чем не забыли. Консервы, лекарства, одежда, свечи, бритвенные наборы. Мы неплохо устроились, могли бы просто жить рядом с этими людьми.  
  
— Не забывай, — жестко ответил Кайло, — три лишних рта.  
  
— В кого мы превратились, — мрачно произнес Хакс.  
  
— Неужели тебя мучает совесть? — с притворной насмешкой спросил Кайло.  
  
— Эти люди были первыми, кто протянул руку помощи. Все живые, попадавшиеся на нашем пути, хотели нас убить. И, кстати, всему виной твоя слишком видная машина.  
  
К легкому удивлению Хакса, Кайло никак не отреагировал на замечание о «Хаммере».  
  
— Если бы мы не убивали, то остались бы на том поле, куда должен был прилететь вертолет твоего отца. Забыл, как тебя там едва не прикончили?  
  
Хакс молча взял ведро и открыл дверь. Ветер обдал холодными брызгами осеннего дождя.  
  
— Моя очередь, — буркнул Кайло. — Отойди.  
  


***

  
Они сидели в дальней комнате, окно которой выходило в сад. Хакс удостоверился, что плотные шторы не пропускают свет свечей, и без опасения читал целыми днями. В доме оказалась большая библиотека, пусть и собранная без всякой системы. Классика, школьные учебники, труды по религии, затасканные покетбуки, атласы автомобильных дорог, художественные альбомы. Хаксу понравилось рыться в этом складе. Ничего редкого он не нашел, но выбрал книги по своему вкусу.  
  
— Куда потом двинемся? — Кайло разминался, готовясь к тренировке. Ранее он расчистил просторный подвал, чтобы иметь возможность заниматься. Ему не мешала полная темнота.  
  
— Не знаю. Все-таки конец света, — отозвался Хакс. — Раз мы экономим еду с самого начала, то проживем не два, а три месяца. «Бешеные» могут умереть от голода за это время.  
  
— А если они, как в фильмах ужасов, бессмертные, пока им башку не разнесешь?  
  
— Хочешь проверить?  
  
Кайло ответил «нет» и ушел.  
  
Хакс посидел немного, затем спустился в подвал, где слышался свист воздуха, рассекаемого мечом.  
  
— Уверен, что нет сожалений об убийствах живых? Я часто об этом думаю.  
  
Свист прекратился, и Хакс ощутил, как ему на голову легла горячая ладонь Кайло.  
  
— Перестал сожалеть. Если понадобится, то ради нас я буду убивать.  
  
Ладонь исчезла. Меч снова разрезал воздух.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Дарем — город в Северной Каролине.  
> ** Остров Сапело — штат Джорджия.


	4. Новый прежний мир

Кайло услышал скрежет ключа, поворачивающегося в замке входной двери. Он разбудил Хакса.  
  
— Кто-то идет, — прошептал Кайло, беря мечи. Хакс вытащил из-под подушки пистолет.  
  
Ради экономии продуктов они начали почти все время проводить в постели, пребывая в полусне. Кайло прекратил тренировки, чтобы не восстанавливать потраченную энергию. Хакс требовал соблюдения элементарной гигиены, но все больше склонялся к мысли, что все это напрасно. Порой он вслух рассуждал о возможности суицида. Кайло возражал, но думал о том же.  
  
Они не могли признаться друг другу, что боятся выйти из дома. Проще было неподвижно лежать, не разговаривать и не думать.  
  
Кто-то шел по коридору, минуя все скрипучие половицы. Хакс прицелился в дверной проем, где вскоре должен был появиться неизвестный.  
  
Окно было занавешено темно-серой шторой, в комнате едва угадывались очертания предметов. Хакс собирался стрелять, не спрашивая имен и званий.  
  
Неожиданный гость кроме пистолета держал фонарик. Кайло зажмурился, когда луч света ударил ему в лицо.  
  
— Кайло? — раздался удивленный возглас. — Кайло Рен?  
  
Каким-то чудом Хакс удержался от выстрела.  
  
— Рей? — в свою очередь удивился Кайло. — Вот это да. Как ты здесь оказалась?  
  
Щелкнул выключатель, зажглась лампа на потолке. Хакс закрыл глаза.  
  
— Опасность миновала. — Перед ним стояла худая девушка в черных джинсах и кожаной куртке. Хакс вспомнил, что видел ее в спортивном центре, когда приехал посмотреть на соревнования. Она весьма успешно противостояла Кайло.  
  
Кайло подошел к ней и крепко обнял.  
  
— В смысле «опасность миновала»? — спросил Хакс.   
  
Он потерял счет времени, забыл, когда в последний раз менял белье на кровати. Хакс провел ладонью по щекам и поморщился. «Кажется, я брился вчера. Нет, позавчера». — Он пригладил волосы. Кайло выглядел не лучше. Его волосы топорщились засаленными прядями, а щетина выглядела крайне неряшливо.  
  
— В прямом смысле. — Рей отодвинула шторы и открыла окно. Поток свежего морозного воздуха заставил добровольных затворников закашляться. — «Бешеные» сдохли. Отряды самообороны, полиция и военные прочесывают все вокруг, ищут зараженных. Заодно ведут перепись выживших.  
  
— Какой сегодня день? — Хакс положил пистолет на прикроватный столик.  
  
— Восемнадцатое декабря. — Рей закрыла окно. — Здесь чертовски холодно. Надо завести дизельный генератор в подвале.   
  
Хакс недоверчиво посмотрел на Кайло.  
  
— И давно твари сдохли? — Кайло засуетился, накрывая постель одеялом. «Жалкая попытка навести порядок», — ухмыльнулся Хакс, одновременно вспомнив о замусоренной кухне. — Ты одна? Рискуешь.  
  
— Скоро должны приехать мои друзья. — Рей махнула рукой. — Да не надо убирать, сойдет. Кстати. Вы как здесь оказались?  
  
— Совершенно случайно наткнулись на этот дом. — Хакс снова посмотрел на Кайло.  
  
— Здесь жили мои дядя и две тети. Куда они делись, вы не знаете?  
  
— Они… умерли, — ответил Кайло. — Мне пришлось их убить.  
  
— Их укусили? — Рей следила за выражением его лица. — Да?  
  
— Они набросились на меня. Извини.   
  
Хакс понял, что период убийств закончился. Кайло не убил Рей, и дело было не в старом знакомстве.  
  
Убийства в воображении и в реальности оказались совершенно разными явлениями. Хакс до сих пор чувствовал вину за всех, кого застрелил.  
  
— Я не была близка с ними. — Рей хлопнула Кайло по плечу. — Многие умерли, ты же сам знаешь.  
  
— Я убил своего отца. Его укусили.  
  
Рей еще раз хлопнула его по плечу.  
  
— Надо разгрести завалы, — сказал Хакс, стаскивая с кровати одеяло. — Начну с постельного белья.  
  
Вместе они вынесли мусор из кухни и подмели полы. Оказалось, что в трубах есть вода. Рей запустила электрогенератор в подвале.  
  
— Мы уедем, только в порядок себя приведем, — пообещал Кайло.  
  
— Оставайся, — попросила Рей. — У меня пятеро друзей, еще двое не помешают.  
  
— У нас есть дом в Дареме. — Хакс видел, что Кайло колеблется.   
  
— Зря ты так, — возразила Рей. — Лучше держаться вместе. Конечно, «бешеные» умерли, но, как ты знаешь, живые намного опасней.  
  
— Останемся. — Кайло положил руку на спину Хаксу. — Хотя бы до того, когда приедут твои друзья.  
  


***

  
Оказалось, что «бешеные» умерли от истощения в начале декабря. Узнав об этом, Хакс нервно засмеялся.  
  
— А мы сидели тише воды, ниже травы, — сказал он, успокоившись. Рей тоже засмеялась:  
  
— Да не надо переживать по этому поводу. Я в подвале какого-то дома почти месяц жила. Перед тем ограбила ближайший магазин, утащила кучу сладких батончиков и упаковку кока-колы. Как вспомню, так вздрогну. — Она в самом деле вздрогнула. — Потом смотрю, никто не бегает, не рычит, не сопит. Решила выйти. — Рей любовно погладила одати* в ножнах.   
  
— Одати сложен в обращении, — сказал Кайло. Рей фыркнула.  
  
— Зато зона поражения большая. Так вот. Вышла и смотрю — на улице никого. Вообще никого. Я свистнула, постучала по мусорным бакам, разбила стекла. Никого. Никто не бежит с перекошенным лицом. Потом я увидела «бешеных», точнее, их трупы. Скрюченные скелеты. Очевидно, их метаболизм предполагал обильное питание, но живые закончились.   
  
— Ты говорила, что кто-то уцелел. Я имею в виду «бешеных». — Хакс наслаждался свежеприготовленным кофе. В запасах хозяев дома был кофе, но ни Хакс, ни Кайло не решались его варить, чтобы запахом не привлекать нежеланных гостей.  
  
— Чем черт не шутит. Может, где и остались.   
  
Раздался звук колокола. Хакс никак не мог привыкнуть к тому, что мобильная связь заработала. Рей постоянно звонили, ее друзья где-то задерживались.  
  


***

  
Кайло проверил «Хаммер» и сообщил, что машина на ходу.   
  
— Уедем? — спросил Хакс. — Мы отлично знаем, что случилось с родственниками Рей.  
  
— Знаем, но не скажем. — Кайло привлек его к себе. — Мы были вынуждены их убить.  
  
Хакс с готовностью ответил на поцелуй.   
  
— Тут? — Он с сомнением взглянул на открытые ворота гаража. — Все видно.  
  
Кайло что-то пробормотал и опустился на корточки. Он расстегнул пуговицы на джинсах Хакса.  
  
— Перестань, — прошипел Хакс и умолк. Он почти сразу возбудился и, запустив пальцы в волосы Кайло, начал медленно трахать его в рот. Ему нравилось чувствовать, как член скользил по языку, ему нравилось слушать звуки, с которыми Кайло делал минет. Хакс запрокинул голову, глядя в потолок.  
  
Не существовало дней, когда он был вынужден убивать.  
  
Не было мгновений, когда он стрелял в живых, как в «бешеных».  
  
Исчезла вина за убийства.  
  
Он приподнялся и сразу кончил.  
  
— Хватит, — послышалось откуда-то снизу. — Убери руки.  
  


***

  
Друзья Рей приехали через четыре дня. Хакс хмуро смотрел на трех парней и двух девушек, выгружавших из машин продукты и вещи.   
  
— Нам нужно отсюда убираться. — Он стоял плечо к плечу с Кайло. — Мы тут лишние.  
  
— Нет. Я хочу возобновить тренировки. — Кайло оттолкнул Хакса. — Ты не понимаешь. Мои интересы тебя всегда раздражали.  
  
Он как-то сразу влился в маленькое сообщество. В отличие от него, Хакс не хотел ни с кем налаживать контакт.   
  
Внезапно ему захотелось выяснить, что случилось с отцом. После зарядки телефон выдал сообщения о куче звонков и паре десятков СМС. Генерал Хакс требовал перезвонить, написать, дать о себе знать.   
  
Сначала Хакс обрадовался и почти позвонил, но остановился в последний момент. Он решил, что немного подождет.  
  
Кайло тренировался с Рей. Полуобнаженные, они исполняли сложный танец в саду, невзирая на холод. Рей поделилась тренировочным мечом, и Кайло занимался до изнеможения. Хакс с завистью смотрел на бойцов, с болью в сердце осознавая собственное несовершенство. Его тело не было таким идеальным. Приятели Рей аплодировали, наблюдая за поединком и восхищаясь бойцами. Хакс ощутил укол ревности и ощущение ненужности. Он был лишним.  
  
Хакс вернулся в дом и набрал номер отца.  
  
— Армитаж? — Генерал Хакс будто и не удивился.  
  
— Это я. Живой и невредимый.  
  
— Хорошо. Это хорошо. Где ты находишься?  
  
— Даже приблизительно не представляю.   
  
— Оставь телефон включенным, я смогу определить твое местонахождение.  
  
— Ты не знаешь, сенатор Органа жива?  
  
Повисла тишина.  
  
— Зачем она тебе?  
  
— Хотел порадовать Кайло.  
  
— Я не знаю, — отрывисто ответил генерал Хакс. — И знать не желаю. Так, определили, где ты находишься. Я отправляю за тобой отряд.  
  
— Нет, — твердо ответил Хакс. — Нет. Не нужно никакого отряда.   
  
— Ничего не изменилось, — голос отца стал холодным, — ты все такой же. Какие должны случиться катаклизмы, чтобы ты осознал — я не враг тебе, я желаю только наилучшего.  
  
Связь прервалась. Хакс бросил телефон на кровать, испытывая желание растоптать его и сбежать куда глаза глядят. Выйдя на крыльцо, он в полной мере насладился зрелищем боя между Кайло и Рей: они сменили тренировочные мечи на настоящие.  
  
Рей извернулась и проехалась мечом по лицу Кайло.   
  
— Вот черт! — Она бросилась к Кайло. Порез рассек лоб и правую щеку, кровь стекала на грудь. Резкая боль ошеломила Кайло и дезориентировала. Он не сразу сообразил, что случилось.  
  
Хакс стоял столбом, глядя, как Кайло оказывают первую помощь. Он не сдвинулся с места, когда Кайло провели мимо, зажимая рану обрывком футболки.   
  
Ему хотелось громко провозгласить: «Доигрался!» — но он знал, что это будет более чем неуместно.  
  
— Останется шрам. — Рей закончила обрабатывать рану. — Извини.  
  
— Ничего страшного. — Кайло придержал пластырь. — Сойдет. Спасибо, что помогла проснуться.  
  
Рей непонимающе смотрела на него.  
  
— Я торчу здесь непонятно сколько времени. — Кайло усмехнулся. — Заржавел. Ты вернула мне желание жить.  
  
Хакс стоял в коридоре и все слышал. «Она вернула ему жизнь. Тогда, получается, я заставлял его умереть?» — Он вспомнил свои разговоры о самоубийстве.   
  


***

  
Кайло, включая телефон, ожидал потока пропущенных звонков и СМС. Единственное СМС от матери гласило, что она находится в эвакуационном лагере под Вашингтоном.  
  
— Сенатор Органа-Соло, — усталый голос Леи Органы заставил Кайло закричать:  
  
— Ты жива!  
  
— Бен? Бенжамин? — Она тоже кричала. — Где ты? Как ты?  
  
— Я пока что живу в ... — Кайло замешкался, поняв, что не знает точного адреса. — Дом на отшибе, самое настоящее захолустье. Вроде бы Джорджия.  
  
— Твой друг жив?  
  
— Да.  
  
— Господи, я не верю, что слышу твой голос. У тебя есть еда?  
  
— Здесь живут восемь человек. Они привезли продукты. Электричество и вода подаются бесперебойно. — Кайло ликовал. — Я знал, что ты уцелеешь!  
  
— Хан умер.  
  
— Откуда ты знаешь? — Слова Леи застали Кайло врасплох.  
  
— Он прислал СМС, в котором сообщил, что Чуи мертв. И что он сам больше не собирается задерживаться на этом свете. Ты же в курсе насчет пафоса своего отца. Хан не мог обойтись без громких фраз. И он слишком трепетно относился к своему другу. Чересчур трепетно, даже неприлично...  
  
— Я убил его.  
  
— Не понимаю.  
  
— Его укусили. В моей машине. Я был вынужден его убить, — говоря это, Кайло заново переживал тот момент.  
  
— Не сомневаюсь, что ты был вынужден, — эхом отозвалась Лея. Они помолчали, и Кайло сменил тему разговора:  
  
— Что скажешь о восстановлении страны?  
  
— Понемногу. Все понемногу. Пару недель как более-менее наладили связь. Все боятся, что эпидемия снова вспыхнет, никто не знает, остались ли зараженные. Они могут скрываться в городах, в лесах, да где угодно. Вроде большая часть погибла, но все же. Действуют мародеры. Если у тебя есть оружие, не выпускай его из рук. В Вашингтоне избрали нового президента, и теперь у нас власть военных. Надеюсь, что она не превратится в диктатуру. Будем на связи.   
  
Кайло нажал на отбой. Он почувстововал воодушевление, услышав мать. Она владела информацией, была близка к правительству, ей можно было доверять.  
  
Он вспомнил выражение лица Хакса, когда входил в дом. «Смесь страха и злорадства. — Кайло прикоснулся к повязке. — Не пошевелился, чтобы помочь. Что с ним? Ревнует к Рей? Нет. Скорее, ревнует к моему оживлению».  
  


***

  
Обитатели дома собрались в гостиной, чтобы встретить Рождество. Подарки были скромными: вещи, консервы, спиртное. Хакс не особо любил алкоголь и не собирался поддерживать компанию. Он видел, что у всех вокруг серьезный душевный надлом, и дело времени, когда этот надлом проявится. Хакс взял стакан пунша и уселся в дальнем углу, ожидая, пока празднование закончится.  
  
Кайло развлекался тем, что обсуждал с Рей прошлые бои. Хаксу не нравилось запанибратство, которое она допускала в разговоре с Кайло. Он понимал, что его недовольство ничем не обосновано, Рей была вольна общаться как угодно и с кем угодно.  
  
Просто она его раздражала. Хакс с неудовольствием вспомнил, что редко подолгу разговаривал с Кайло. В основном они кивали в знак приветствия и прощания, несколько слов в постели или короткие комментарии новостей и происшествий в офисе. Хакса все устраивало, что думал по этому поводу Кайло — было неизвестно.  
  
И вот Кайло не закрывал рта, смеялся от души и излучал радость. Даже повязка на лице не портила ему настроение. Зато настроение испортилось у Хакса.  
  
Он никак не мог запомнить имена друзей Рей, различая их по внешним признакам. Брюнет наполнял его стакан, девушка с короткой стрижкой оглушительно хохотала, а девушка с длинными каштановыми волосами молча пила, поглядывая на окружающих, как забитый щенок. Еще двое парней, братья, хозяйничали в кухне.  
  
Хакс вышел во двор, чтобы развеяться, и увидел тени, шныряющие у машин. Он вернулся в дом и погасил свет в гостиной.  
  
Рей сразу поняла, в чем дело. Она достала М16, словно из воздуха, и, велев Хаксу включить фонари во дворе, побежала к выходу.   
  
Он колебался, хотя дело решали секунды. Хакс не хотел, чтобы снова лилась кровь. Он устал от убийств и хотел вернуться в состояние законопослушного гражданина, тем более что апокалипсис прекратился.  
  
Хакс нажал на выключатель. Разом вспыхнули четыре фонаря, осветив двор. Люди метнулись к воротам. Почему они раньше не сбежали, увидев Хакса, осталось тайной.  
  
— Нет, — сказал Хакс, в тот же момент Рей опустилась на правое колено и методично расстреляла беглецов. Ее друзья тоже мгновенно вооружились и рассеялись по территории, отыскивая других незваных гостей.  
  
— Вот и все, — подытожила Рей, пиная истощенного мужчину, одетого в отрепья. Подошвы его ботинок были обмотаны бечевкой. — Давай, потащили. Да что с тобой?  
  
Содрогаясь от отвращения, Хакс взял труп за ноги, Рей подхватила под руки. Вдвоем они донесли тело к обрыву и бросили в реку.  
  
Рей обыскала остальных и поволокла второе тело к реке. Кайло взвалил третьего мертвеца на плечо. Хакс, в полной мере чувствуя себя преступником, за руки потащил еще один труп. Вскоре импровизированные похороны закончились. Вернувшиеся с разведки друзья Рей доложили, что в окрестностях никого нет.  
  
— Ну все, идите спать! — приказала Рей. — Впрочем, делайте, что хотите.  
  
Она налила себе пунш, добавила туда виски и залпом осушила стакан.  
  
— Я бы так не делал. Вредно для здоровья, — заметил Кайло.   
  
— Поверь, будет проще уснуть. Совесть нужно усыпить. Я тоже не испытываю приступ счастья после массового убийства. Мы не смогли бы их прокормить. К тому же, неизвестно, кем они были.  
  
— Ищешь оправдание? — осведомился Хакс.   
  
— А ты собирался из всего этого выйти чистым и невинным? — Рей зловеще ухмыльнулась. — Не получится. Я не спрашиваю, сколько людей вы вдвоем прикончили, пока добрались сюда.  
  
Кайло не понравилось направление разговора. Он взял Хакса за руку и потянул к двери.  
  
— Я не считаю себя невинным. Мы все в крови. — Хакс отдернул руку. — Перестань. Рей, это преступление.  
  
— Ах ты боже мой! — Она откровенно глумилась над ним. — Агнец, белый и пушистый, нетронутый злом и бесчестием. Я стреляла первой, не выясняя, кто передо мной. Мои друзья делали то же самое. Сейчас время беззаконий, если ты до сих пор не понял.  
  
— Это время закончилось. Пора прекращать убийства.  
  
— Когда я увижу обычные новости, — она указала на маленький телевизор, стоящий на холодильнике, — когда там будут трепаться, как приготовить бифштекс, а красивая дамочка будет вещать о погоде в Бангкоке, вот тогда убийства прекратятся. — Рей коротко хохотнула. — Да ты самый настоящий офисный планктон, наверное, прятался за спиной Кайло. Что ж, тебе повезло. Хороший выбор.  
  
Кайло наклонился к ней и сказал:  
  
— Я убил твоих родственников. — Он насладился сменой эмоций на лице Рей. — Твой дядя открыл ворота и впустил нас. Я убил его, не выясняя, кто передо мной.  
  
— Это правда? — Задыхаясь от ярости, Рей уперла кулак в грудь Кайло. — Отвечай.  
  
— Правда.  
  
— Пошел вон. — Она надвигалась на Кайло, и Хакс не мог не отметить, что в эту секунду пропала разница в росте и весе. — Не смей говорить «мне жаль». Ты абсолютно беспринципный моральный урод.  
  


***

  
— Поедем в Дарем? — Кайло смахнул пыль с приборной доски. — Бензина должно хватить.  
  
— Будто у нас много вариантов.  
  
— Папаша жив? — спросил Кайло, выезжая со двора.  
  
— Жив. Хотел прислать за мной отряд спасения.  
  
— Интересно.  
  
— Сенатор Органа?  
  
— Жива. Где-то в лагере под Вашингтоном.   
  
— Поехали туда.  
  
Кайло притормозил.  
  
— Повтори.  
  
— Поехали к ней. Или ты хочешь жить рядом с моим отцом?  
  


***

  
Кайло выбирал дороги подальше от населенных пунктов. Пару раз их едва не остановили грабители.  
  
Встреча с полицейскими чуть не закончилась прощанием с машиной. Им приказали передать «Хаммер» в пользование полиции, взамен предложили «Форд» с проржавевшим днищем. Хакс, скрепя сердце, позвонил отцу.  
  
После долгих препирательств с генералом Хаксом полицейские отступили.  
  
— Что мы должны твоему папаше?  
  
— Хватит так о нем говорить, — возмутился Хакс. — Имей хоть каплю уважения.  
  
— Мы вернулись к началу. — Кайло тяжело вздохнул. — Я еду к матери, а ты — к своему отцу.   
  
— Накануне армагеддона я хотел уехать. Собирался тебя бросить, — признался Хакс.  
  
Кайло сорвал повязку с лица. Края раны немного покраснели, но в целом заживление шло отлично.  
  
— Теперь снова хочешь расстаться? — спросил Кайло. — Что обычно говорят при этом? Между нами все кончено? Или…  
  
— Заткнись, а? И так на душе тошно, — попросил Хакс. — Еще десять миль, и я сменю тебя за рулем.  
  


***

  
Они не покинули Джорджию. Не доехав до Огасты, машина заглохла. Кайло долго копался в двигателе, в итоге сообщив печальную новость:  
  
— Ничего не могу сделать. Придется пешком топать.  
  
Хакс взвалил на спину свой рюкзак и пошел, не оглядываясь. Он думал, что Кайло устроит прощание с «Хаммером», но тот почти сразу его догнал.  
  
— Вот так и бросишь?   
  
— Это всего-навсего средство передвижения, — пробормотал Кайло. — Идем, или будем спать в лесу.  
  
Хакс неимоверно устал от нескончаемой поездки. Он равнодушно смотрел на останки «бешеных», валяющиеся повсюду. Ему осточертело обыскивать дома и магазины в надежде найти еду и воду. Он хотел выспаться на кровати, а не в машине.   
  
Хакс молчал. Нытье было бы некстати.  
  
— «Хефзиба», — прочитал Кайло на указателе. — Надо найти машину и попасть в Огасту. Надеюсь, аэропорт заработал.  
  
В городе трупов не было. Малочисленные горожане наводили порядок, из-за недостатка средств и материалов ремонтировали дома как могли. Окна заколачивали фанерой, мусор сносили в кучи. На Кайло и Хакса смотрели с подозрением. У всех налицо было хроническое недоедание и расшатанные нервы.  
  
— Мотель. — Хакс остановился. — Давай переночуем.  
  
— У нас ничего нет, чтобы оплатить ночевку, — возразил Кайло. — Но попробовать можно.  
  
Хозяин мотеля, тощий старик, кутался в толстый плед, сидя за стойкой.  
  
— Добрый день. — Хакс взял на себя переговоры. — У вас есть свободная комната?  
  
— Да, — ответил старик после небольшой паузы. — Могу предложить два номера.  
  
— Опасно жить по отдельности, — вмешался Кайло. Старик побуравил его взглядом и сказал:  
  
— Два номера. Не допущу содомского греха. Даже если вы не из этих, все равно.  
  
Хакса передернуло от злости. Но близкая перспектива нормального сна заставила его согласиться на условия старика.   
  
Тот попросил дать что-нибудь за проживание. Посовещавшись с Хаксом, Кайло положил на стойку две пачки крекеров и банку содовой. Старик сгреб продукты и вручил ключи с номерками.  
  
— В час дня уйдете, — предупредил он.  
  
Номера находилась в разных концах второго этажа. Хакс предположил, что это не зря.  
  
— Все может быть, — задумчиво произнес Кайло. — Будем настороже.  
  
Освежившись в ванной, Хакс отказался от мысли постирать вещи. Они все равно бы не высохли, в номере было холодно. Хакс лег на кровать не раздеваясь, пистолет из руки не выпустил.  
  
Он почти уснул, когда дверь открылась, кто-то прошел по комнате. Хакс спохватился, но успел ничего предпринять. Ладонь Кайло легла ему на рот, не давая произнести ни звука.  
  
— Тихо, — прошептал Кайло на ухо Хаксу. — Мне не нравится этот город, его жители, и старик тоже не нравится. Я видел из окна, что люди снуют туда-сюда, будто что-то произошло. Не удивлюсь, если они задумали нас ограбить. Будем спать по два часа. Сначала ты.  
  
— Спасибо. — Хакс решил, что не стоит геройствовать. Близость Кайло позволила ему расслабиться, и он провалился в сон.  
  
Дверь вышибли плечом, в комнату ворвались люди. Сонный Хакс не мог окончательно проснуться, в полусне шарил по кровати, отыскивая пистолет. Кайло вскочил с кресла, но не успел задействовать мечи.   
  
Его попросту вытолкнули из окна.  
  
Хакс наконец нашел пистолет, но было поздно. Его скрутили и выволокли из номера. Очутившись на улице, Хакс увидел под окнами неподвижно лежащего Кайло. Возле него стоял полицейский. Хакс хотел позвать на помощь. Полицейский дал знак, и двое мужчин забросили Кайло в грузовик.  
  
— Вы все заодно, — мрачно сказал Хакс, ни к кому конкретно не обращаясь.  
  
— Ты прав, — ответила женщина в брезентовом комбинезоне, держащая Хакса с левой стороны. — Воистину нелегкая вас сюда занесла. Поверь, мне не по душе такой расклад, но мы хотим есть. Правительство никак не наладит поставки продуктов, нас и так мало осталось.  
  
— Вы что… каннибалы? — догадался Хакс.  
  
— Мерзкое словцо, — отозвался мужчина справа. — Конечно, мы будем гореть в аду и все такое. Нам нужно кормить детей. Их всего пятеро выжило.  
  
— Только не задвигай, что чем-то болен, — предупредила женщина. — Мы такое проходили. Не переживай, мы проверим твои внутренние органы перед тем, как употребить в пищу.  
  
— И чем вы отличаетесь от «бешеных»? — Хакса запихнули в грузовик, где находился Кайло. Туда же забросили рюкзаки.  
  
— Ой, заглохни, — отмахнулась от него женщина.   
  
Руки Хакса пристегнули наручниками к его ногам, грузовик тронулся с места.  
  
— Ты жив? — Хакс напрягал слух, чтобы понять, дышит Кайло или нет. Мотор слишком громко тарахтел, Хакс сам себя не слышал. Извиваясь всем телом, он подполз к Кайло и прижался щекой к его голове.   
  
Никакой реакции. Хакс не мог снять наручники. Положение было безвыходным.  
  


***

  
Грузовик выехал за город и остановился у длинного строения, похожего на склад. Хакса и Кайло занесли в него и оставили на полу.  
  
— Так, еда прибыла, — произнес кто-то. Хакс увидел перед собой ноги, обутые в высокие сапоги, покрытые засохшей грязью. — Ты, конечно, худой, но что поделать.  
  
Хакса подняли и положили на стол с металлической поверхностью. Огромное помещение было завалено всякой всячиной: коробки, ящики, дрова, пакеты, чемоданы.  
  
— Начнем с живого. Сними-ка ты с него одежду, еще пригодится. Добротная куртка, и обувь тоже нормальная. Штаны пока оставь, еще полюбуемся на голую тощую задницу.  
  
— Вы не можете нас убить, — заявил Хакс. Двое мужчин раздели его до пояса. На третьем мужчине был кожаный фартук.  
  
— И этот будет речь толкать, — вздохнул он, почесывая лысину, обрамленную редкими седыми волосами. — Хоть бы раз промолчали. Разве непонятно, что никто тебя слушать не будет? Смирись и подумай о вечной жизни. Ценой своего грешного тела ты спасешь нас от смерти. Пожертвовать собой ради других — это великое дело.  
  
— Мой отец — генерал Хакс. Мать моего друга — сенатор Органа. Они знают, где мы находимся и куда направляемся. — Хакс не терял надежды спастись. — Если мы завтра не выйдем на связь, нас будут искать.  
  
— То о болезнях, то о генералах втирают. Сплошная аристократия, тошно слушать. Что ж, генеральских сынков я не пробовал. — Мужчина задрал голову Хакса, чтобы было удобнее перерезать горло. — Ничего личного, сынок. Не переживай, я всю жизнь скотину режу, рука не дрогнет.  
  
— Я бы хорошо поразмыслил об этом, — послышался спокойный голос Кайло. — Не, серьезно, вы тут с ума посходили?  
  
Мужчина выронил нож и попятился.   
  
Кайло стоял, чуть пошатываясь, волосы вместе с кровью облепили половину лица.   
  
— Сними с него наручники, — приказал он, поднимая с пола доску. — Не советую геройствовать. Сними наручники и отдай одежду.  
  
— Далеко ты не уйдешь. — Мужчина в фартуке расстегнул наручники и вручил Хаксу вещи. — Ферма находится среди полей, до города пешком минут сорок идти. Я все равно вас догоню.  
  
Хакс быстро оделся и встал рядом с Кайло.  
  
— Сомневаюсь, — сказал Кайло и рванул вперед. Двумя ударами он разбил головы помощникам мясника. Сам мясник не стал отступать. Он выхватил из заднего кармана пистолет и выстрелил в Кайло. Ему помешал Хакс, довольно метко бросивший полено. Мясник выронил пистолет и прижал поврежденную руку к груди. Не останавливаясь, Кайло и ему разнес голову.  
  
— Не знаешь, сколько на ферме людей? — спросил он, подбирая пистолет. — Кстати, твой.  
  
Хакс проверил магазин.  
  
— Не уверен, что хочу знать, сколько здесь людей. — Он поискал ключи от машины в карманах мертвецов. — О, целых три ключа.  
  
— Заберем с собой, чтобы погони не было. — Кайло осторожно выглянул во двор. — Никого нет, но в доме неподалеку горит свет. Народ ждет мясо.  
  
Хакса едва не вырвало, он глубоко задышал, чтобы подавить приступ тошноты.  
  
— А вот и машины. — Кайло кивнул в сторону грузовика и трех легковых. — На чем поедем?  
  
— Мне кажется, что вон тот зеленый внедорожник выглядит самым исправным.  
  
Они без приключений добрались до машин. Кайло открыл дверцу внедорожника.  
  
— Эй! Вы куда! — От дома бежало несколько человек. — Куда? Стоять!  
  
— Садись, — велел Кайло. — Я должен забрать мечи.  
  
— Перестань, — простонал Хакс, садясь за руль. Двигатель завелся сразу. Люди приближались.  
  
Кайло чувствовал, что скоро не сможет выдерживать боль в сломанных ребрах. Он знал, что есть риск повреждения легких, тогда жить останется недолго. Кайло взял рюкзаки и взвалил их на плечо. Хакс подъехал к нему, проклиная все на свете.  
  
— Вперед, — сказал Кайло, с трудом забираясь на заднее сиденье. Он захлопнул дверцу, и Хакс вдавил педаль газа. Он развернул машину и поехал прямо на людей. Те бросились врассыпную.  
  


***

  
Больше всего Хакс боялся, что закончится бензин или машина выйдет из строя. Он не знал, куда именно надо держать путь. Было необходимо как можно быстрее добраться до Огасты. Он искал любые дорожные знаки. Хакс то и дело смотрел в зеркало заднего вида, ожидая погоню.  
  
Никто за ними не гнался.  
  
Кайло вроде бы спал. Хакс хотел проверить его состояние, но страх гнал вперед. Он все-таки остановился через полтора часа.  
  
— Ты как?   
  
— Перелом ребер без смещения. Во всяком случае, я на это надеюсь.  
  
Хакс израсходовал немного воды, чтобы вытереть кровь с лица Кайло. Удостоверившись, что кроме глубоких царапин никаких других повреждений на голове нет, он немного успокоился.  
  
— Мне показалось, что ты умер.  
  
— Мне тоже так показалось. — Кайло сделал пару глотков воды. — Гадкий вкус. Я умею группировать тело так, чтобы вред от падения был минимальным. Все дело в высоте. Кусты помогли, я свалился на них, иначе… ты понимаешь.  
  
— Я позвоню отцу. У нас безвыходная ситуация. Нет никакого смысла ехать в Огасту, искать аэропорт.  
  
— По Тобакко-роуд на восток. Я неплохо знаю этот город.  
  
— Я не буду блуждать по Огасте. — Хакс выудил телефон из рюкзака. — Почти разрядился. Надеюсь, здесь есть связь.   
  
Генерал Хакс долго не отвечал. Телефон издал предупреждающий звук о разрядившемся аккумуляторе.  
  
— Генерал Брендол Хакс на связи.  
  
— Это я. Мне нужна помощь. Я застрял между Хефзибой и Огастой. В Хефзибе горожане стали каннибалами.  
  
— Я отправлю туда отряд, чтобы разобраться с ситуацией на месте. За тобой вышлю вертолет. Никуда не перемещайся.  
  
— Ты не сказал ему про меня. — После множества попыток Кайло все-таки сел. — Почему? Боишься, что отец не пришлет вертолет?  
  
— Перестань. — Хакс отыскал в рюкзаке раскрошившееся печенье. — Будешь?  
  
Кайло кивнул. Вертолет прибыл через час. Кайло, стараясь держаться прямо и не показывать, какую боль испытывает, подошел к вертолету.  
  
— Сэр, у меня приказ взять только одного человека на борт! — крикнул пилот.  
  
— Без него я никуда не полечу! — Хакс забросил в салон вертолета вещи.  
  
Пилот с обреченным видом махнул рукой в знак согласия.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Одати — один из типов длинных японских мечей, обычно с клинками 130—180 см с рукоятью более 50 см.


	5. Совпадения

Генерал Хакс не соизволил встретить сына. Он прислал секретаря, который жестом приказал следовать за собой. Хакс с сомнением посмотрел на бледного Кайло.  
  
— Все в порядке, — сказал тот. — Разберемся с твоим отцом.  
  
— Тебе будет хуже, — возразил Хакс. Кайло упрямо повторил:  
  
— Все в порядке.  
  
Перед входом в кабинет их обыскали.  
  
База в Хантли Медоуз* была надежно защищена, «бешеные» не смогли прорваться на ее территорию. Все, кто здесь находился, были вооружены, что называется, «до зубов».  
  
Генерал Хакс восседал в массивном кожаном кресле за не менее массивным столом.   
  
— Рад тебя видеть, — важно изрек генерал. Хакс сразу заметил, насколько изменился отец, который и раньше не отличался мягким нравом. Теперь генерал излучал властность, жестокость и целеустремленность.   
  
Кайло не понравился взгляд генерала Хакса: тяжелый, ненавидящий, но, вместе с тем, заинтересованный.  
  
— Вы похожи на бездомных.  
  
— Трудно следить за внешним видом, когда… — начал Хакс. Генерал жестом велел ему замолчать.  
  
— Никаких оправданий. Армитаж, остаешься на базе. Бен Соло, ты получишь квалифицированную медицинскую помощь, а после улучшения твоего состояния я не отправлю тебя в какой-нибудь лагерь для беженцев.  
  
— Вывод напрашивается сам собой, — ухмыльнулся Кайло. — Я буду вашим должником.  
  
— Я смирился с тем, что ты используешь моего сына. Так и быть, природу не перешибешь. Очевидно, материнские гены подкачали. — Генерал брезгливо поджал губы. — С моей стороны извращенцев не было. Ну да ладно, теперь будут.  
  
Хакс подавил негодование.   
  
— Президент погиб. Почти все сенаторы разделили его участь, их семьи тоже не выжили. По предварительным расчетам, в живых осталось примерно пятнадцать процентов населения. Люди нуждаются в полноценном управлении. К сожалению, управлять необходимо жестко. Любые компромиссы исключены.  
  
Кайло оперся на плечо Хакса. Боль в боку усилилась, дышать становилось труднее. Кайло знал, что получил сотрясение, когда приложился головой об асфальт. Кусты мало чем помогли, только расцарапали лицо. Кайло сосредоточился на голосе генерала, чтобы не отключиться.  
  
— Новая власть уже существует, и я ее поддерживаю.  
  
— Очень познавательно, — не выдержал Хакс. — Ты отправишь Кайло в госпиталь или нет?  
  
— Отправлю. Если он присягнет на верность новому президенту и мне, а также обязуется выполнять мои поручения.  
  
Хакс расхохотался.  
  
— Извини, но ты говоришь, как придурок.  
  
Генерал Хакс сделал такое движение, словно собирался швырнуть в сына чем-то тяжелым. Например, мраморной пепельницей. Кайло инстинктивно дернулся в сторону Хакса, будучи готовым его прикрыть. Генерал Хакс побагровел от злости.  
  
— Не советую тебе употреблять подобные слова, — сказал он. — Иначе дело плохо закончится.  
  
— Окажи первую помощь, и мы покинем базу. — Хакс знал, что отец жаждет его подчинения, но не мог сдаться.  
  
— Нет. — Генерал нажал на кнопку селектора. — Грег, принеси вещи новоприбывших. — Он откинулся на спинку кресла. — Присяга или смерть. Тебя я оставлю в живых, не переживай. Ты хоть и паршивый сын, но все-таки моя кровь.  
  
— Это шантаж.   
  
— Неужели? — Генерал вскинул брови. — Как-то я сказал, что навел справки о Бене Соло. Занятная у него биография. Корпус морской пехоты, первый батальон первого полка первой дивизии.  
  
Хакс повернулся к Кайло, который не сводил глаз с генерала.  
  
— О, да ты не в курсе, — усмехнулся генерал. — Бенжамин Соло был комиссован после перелома грудины. Ему пришлось оставить военную карьеру. Он занялся фехтованием, где достиг небывалых высот. Я планирую использовать его в качестве убийцы.  
  
— Прекрати этот фарс! — потребовал Хакс. — Просто отпусти нас. Ладно, отпусти Кайло, я останусь.  
  
— Присяга или смерть, — повторил генерал. — Третьего не дано. После того, как Бен Соло присягнет на верность президенту, он получит медицинскую помощь.  
  
Кайло навалился на Хакса, до невыносимой боли сжимая его руку.  
  
— Ты сейчас упадешь. — Хакс ногой подтянул к себе стул и почти заставил Кайло сесть.  
  
— Что за самоуправство? — генерал повысил голос. — Стоять!  
  
Хакс закрыл глаза, считая до десяти. Он был обязан успокоиться и принять взвешенное решение. По всему получалось, что из-за неограниченной власти отец потерял чувство адекватности. Он был единоличным правителем на базе, в его распоряжении находились неограниченные средства достижения своих целей. Он был способен на любые действия, вплоть до вынесения смертного приговора.  
  
— Я терпелив, но всему есть предел. — Генерал достал из ящика стола сигару. — Отвечай, Бен Соло. Ты согласен принести присягу?  
  
Кайло показалось, что в бок вгрызаются острые зубы. Хакс не ожидал сострадания от отца, но все-таки попросил, подойдя к столу:  
  
— Пожалуйста, позови медиков.   
  
— Нет. — Генерал раскурил сигару. — Вы оба зря теряете время.  
  
Хакс, подчиняясь первому порыву, схватил пепельницу и, перегнувшись через стол, изо всех сил ударил отца по голове. Генерал выронил сигару, кровь широким потоком залила лицо. Пепельница ссадила лоскут кожи вместе с волосами прямо над лбом. Хакс обогнул стол и, стащив отца на пол, бил до тех пор, пока не расколол череп.   
  
Хакс убедился, что отец мертв, и мельком глянул на себя в зеркало, висевшее на двери. Кровавые брызги покрывали его лицо и руки, впитывались в одежду. Хакс, как смог, отмылся в туалете, примыкающем к кабинету.  
  
— Нам придется быстро идти. — Он потормошил Кайло. — Слышишь? Мы должны отсюда убраться.   
  
Кайло встал.  
  
— Я его убил. — Хакс не смотрел в сторону стола. — Размозжил череп пепельницей.  
  
— Где мои мечи? — хрипло спросил Кайло. — Без них я никуда не уйду.  
  
Хакс отыскал в ящиках стола пистолет с запасным магазином.  
  
— Забудь о мечах. — Он снова глянул в зеркало. — Вроде крови нет. Возможно, нам удастся добраться к вертолетам. Захватим пилота и заставим отсюда улететь.  
  
— Ты сам хоть веришь в такой план?  
  
В дверь постучали.  
  
— Сэр! Я принес вещи.  
  
Хакс приоткрыл дверь и выхватил рюкзаки из рук опешившего секретаря.  
  
— Вот твои драгоценные цацки. — Он вручил Кайло мечи. — Теперь сваливаем.  
  
— Выходим на счет «три». — Кайло закашлялся. — Я умею управлять вертолетом, не нужно никого захватывать. Раз, два, три. Пошел!   
  
Едва они вышли из кабинета, как столкнулись с часовым и взволнованным секретарем.  
  
— Куда идете? — Часовой положил руку на автомат. Секретарь набирал чей-то номер, почти сразу зазвонил телефон в кабинете генерала.  
  
— Да. — Хакс удивился своему спокойствию. — Направляемся в госпиталь.  
  
Несмотря на травму, Кайло передвигался с ошеломляющей скоростью. Танто вонзился в правый глаз часового. Кайло выдернул меч, и тело рухнуло на пол. Секретарь издал рыдающий всхлип и тут же растянулся возле часового: Кайло проткнул ему сердце.  
  
— На этот раз совпадения очень даже кстати. — Кайло посмотрел по сторонам. — Коридор пустой, очевидно, сейчас время обеда.  
  
Хакс затащил трупы в кабинет.  
  
— Ты знаешь, куда идти? — спросил он, догоняя Кайло, который шел, держась за стену.  
  
— Знаю.   
  
— Почему ты не говорил о своем прошлом?  
  
— Ты не спрашивал. Мы всегда мало разговаривали, разве ты забыл? — Кайло невесело ухмыльнулся.   
  
Им везло, по пути никто не встретился.  
  
— Нам нужно пересечь вон ту площадь. — Кайло оглянулся. — Так и есть, все обедают.  
  
Хакс только сейчас осознал, насколько голоден. Желудок свело судорогой, во рту пересохло. Хакс подумал, что в данный момент Кайло еще хуже, и ему стало совестно за свою слабость.  
  
— Готов? — Не дожидаясь ответа, Кайло зашагал в сторону взлетной площадки. Он шел довольно быстро, с высоко поднятой головой и расправленными плечами, словно не было никакой травмы и риска быть застреленным.  
  
«Нас убьют. — Хакс шел рядом с ним. — Убьют. Сейчас окликнут, а потом будут стрелять на поражение. Найдут тела. Впрочем, есть время, пока не спохватятся».  
  
— Генерал не появился в столовой, секретарь не забрал его порцию. Кто-то проверит, в чем дело, но у нас есть время, прежде чем поднимут тревогу.  
  
— Перестань читать мои мысли, — буркнул Хакс. — На взлетной площадке есть охрана.  
  
— Там десять вертолетов. Мы подойдем к крайнему. До того, как охрана отреагирует на несанкционированные действия, я запущу двигатель.  
  
— Как у тебя все просто и ясно.  
  
Из-за ближайшего вертолета вышел человек и воскликнул:  
  
— Ничего себе! Бен Соло? Это ты?  
  
Кайло обернулся:  
  
— Слай! Вот кого не ожидал встретить!  
  
Они обменялись рукопожатиями.  
  
— Что ты намерен делать? — Слай похлопал по карманам своей куртки, отыскивая сигареты.  
  
— Светские беседы неуместны, — вмешался Хакс. — Нам нужно отсюда убираться.  
  
— Разрешение на взлет есть?   
  
— Разумеется, нет. — Кайло открыл дверь вертолета. — Ты нас задержишь? Поднимешь тревогу?  
  
Слай раздумывал считанные секунды. Запрыгнув в салон, он сказал:  
  
— Знаешь что, я с вами. Мне тут все осточертело.   
  
— Дезертируешь? — осведомился Кайло, запуская систему. — Все плохо кончится.  
  
— Все и так плохо кончится. — Слай протянул руку Хаксу. — Слай, рад познакомиться.  
  
— Армитаж Хакс.  
  
— Хакс? Черт, нашего генерала зовут Хакс.  
  
— Это его папаша. — Кайло надел наушники.   
  
— Ясно. А это личный транспорт генерала Хакса.  
  
— Тогда понятно, почему он — единственный черный вертолет.   
  
— Нас собьют, — меланхолично произнес Хакс, заранее смирившись с неминуемой смертью. Кайло качнул головой.  
  
— Нет. Ущерб от падения вертолета на территорию базы превысит ценность нашего убийства. Они не будут уничтожать технику.  
  
Хакс на всякий случай закрыл глаза и тут же их открыл. «С чего это я психую? — Он дал себе воображаемую пощечину. — И не такое переживал, хватит трястись». Он взглянул на свои руки. Пальцы ходили ходуном, Хакс тщетно попытался взять их под контроль.  
  
— Нервы, — в наушниках послышался спокойный голос Кайло. — Чертовы нервы.   
  
— Куда летим? — Хакс не хотел, чтобы его успокаивали.  
  
— Александрия.   
  
У Хакса мелькнула мысль, что Кайло не выдержит. Вертолет рухнет, и всему придет конец.  
  
— Я не умру, — сказал Кайло. — Бывало хуже.  
  
Как он и говорил, вертолет не сбили. Кайло ничего не ответил базе, когда ему приказали вернуться.  
  
— Это я. — Кайло позвонил сенатору Органе. — Где именно находишься в Александрии?  
  


***

  
Бель Хейвен** был заполнен выжившими. Сенатор Органа жила в центральном здании. Она лично вышла встречать сына, за ней следовала пара десятков вооруженных людей. По выправке было видно, что это военные. Чуть поодаль держались хорошо одетые люди. Они представляли собой разительный контраст с жителями утлых бараков, наспех сколоченных из досок и картона. «А вот и элита. — Хакс слегка разозлился. — В любой жизненной ситуации будут на высоте, и наплевать на остальных».  
  
Кайло отказался от помощи Слая и Хакса, хотя каждое движение давалось ему с трудом.  
  
— Тебе нужна помощь, — утвердительно сказала сенатор и отдала приказ вызвать медиков. Хакс ожидал суеты, но все прошло на редкость организованно. Кайло отправили в больницу, находящуюся в одном из бараков, Хаксу и Слаю предложили пройти в кабинет сенатора для беседы. Предварительно их обыскали, у Хакса отобрали пистолет. Слай предусмотрительно оставил автомат в вертолете.  
  
— Здравствуйте. — Сенатор Органа энергично пожала им руки. — Рада видеть. Вы — Хакс, а вы?  
  
— Слай. Я служил с Беном.  
  
— Отлично. — Она села за стол. — Сейчас вас отведут в барак. К сожалению, нет возможности жить в Александрии. Там много свободных домов, но город нуждается в расчистке. Поэтому мы построили временное жилье. — Сенатор подошла к окну и отодвинула штору. — Надеюсь, что в обозримом будущем все наладится. Итак, после внесения в реестр вы получите сменную одежду, наборы для личной гигиены и обед. Вам покажут ваши места.   
  
Она вызвала помощника и отдала распоряжения.  
  
— Несколько слов о базе Хантли Медоуз.  
  
— Я там с самого начала заварухи, — ответил Слай. — Попал по чистой случайности, приехал, чтобы наняться на работу. Тут-то все и закрутилось.  
  
— Значит, вы не дезертир?  
  
— Нет. Пришлось, конечно, вкалывать, чтобы не выставили за ворота. Генерал Хакс приказал никого не впускать и не выпускать. Ворота были намертво запечатаны, по всему периметру базы поставили вооруженных часовых. Убивали всех подряд: и зараженных, и живых.   
  
— Понятно. Какие планы у генерала Хакса? — Сенатор посмотрела прямо на Армитажа. — Вы разговаривали с отцом?  
  
— Да. — Он отвернулся. — Он потребовал, чтобы Кайло… Бен работал на него и на президента.  
  
— Но вы оттуда все-таки улетели?  
  
— Генерал мертв.  
  
Сенатор Органа ожидала подробностей, но Хакс молчал.  
  
— Вы умеете пользоваться оружием? — спросила она.  
  
— Кайло подарил мне «Глок».  
  
— Понятно. — Сенатор Органа покивала. — Иметь пистолет и уметь с ним обращаться — это совершенно разные вещи. Что ж, вижу, вы устали. Пожалуйста, пройдите в соседний кабинет к секретарю, вас внесут в реестр.  
  
— Они будут искать вертолет, — сказал Хакс.   
  
— Мы решим эту проблему, — ответила сенатор. — Не волнуйтесь.  
  


***

  
Кайло знал, что мать придет проведать. После ударной дозы обезболивающих он хотел спать, но заставлял себя бодрствовать, ожидая сенатора Органу.  
  
Она явилась спустя полтора часа. Села на стул рядом с кроватью, пристально глядя на сына. Он уклонился, когда мать хотела погладить его по голове.  
  
— Врачи прогнозируют выздоровление в течение месяца. — Сенатор Органа улучила момент и прикоснулась к лицу сына. — Откуда это?  
  
— Получил во время тренировки.  
  
— Почему ты так враждебно ко мне относишься?  
  
— Хватит, не пытайся наладить отношения. — Кайло отодвинулся от матери. — Я останусь тут, пока не наберусь сил.   
  
— Ты мне нужен. — Сенатор заставила его смотреть ей в глаза. — Нужен. В Вашингтоне появился президент Сноук. Он бывший сенатор, его выдвинула военная верхушка. Выборы… — она нервно засмеялась. — Пародия. Как можно проводить выборы, когда…  
  
— Мне это неинтересно.   
  
— Ты болен. — Сенатор все-таки провела пальцами по волосам Кайло. — Выздоравливай. Тебе обеспечат должный уход.  
  
Она хотела поцеловать сына, но он остановил ее, вытянув руку.  
  
— Держите его на транквилизаторах, чтобы не бунтовал, — приказала сенатор лечащему врачу. — Все необходимое вам привезут. Я не хочу, чтобы он причинил себе вред.  
  


***

  
После душа и обеда Хакс почувствовал себя невероятно усталым, но все равно пошел в больницу. Его не пустили к Кайло, посоветовав зайти завтра.  
  


***

  
Отряд из тридцати человек, посланный генералом Хаксом в Хефзибу, схватил двоих горожан. Им устроили допрос, пригрозив пытками. Горожане не стали упираться и поведали, что были вынуждены убивать проезжих ради собственного выживания: «Не было снабжения. Мы умирали от голода. Мы не виноваты».  
  
Оправдания не спасли их от расстрела, после чего на базу был послан краткий рапорт. Отряд расположился в лесу, ожидая ответ.  
  
Ответ гласил: «Убейте их всех».  
  
Солдаты приступили к ликвидации. Войдя в город, они методично расстреливали всех, кого встречали. Потом проверили здания и уничтожили оставшихся, не пожалев детей. Горожане не оказали сопротивления. После зачистки города солдаты отправились на ферму, где ранее едва не прикончили Хакса и Кайло.  
  
Там их ожидал неприятный сюрприз.  
  


***

  
Хакс недолго спал. Рано утром его разбудил помощник сенатора Органы и приказал следовать за ним. Хакс, мало что соображая спросонья, поплелся за помощником.  
  
Сенатор Органа предложила ему чашечку кофе.  
  
— Извините, я не в форме, — сказал Хакс, который не мог сдержать зевки.  
  
— Вы мне нужны. Точнее, вы нужны народу Соединенных Штатов.  
  
— Звучит странно. — Хакс сделал глоток из белоснежной фарфоровой чашки.   
  
— Вы должны отправиться в Вашингтон и убить президента Сноука.  
  
До Хакса не сразу дошел смысл слов сенатора.   
  
— Убить? — Он недоумевающе смотрел на нее. — Зачем?  
  
— Я хочу подавить диктатуру в зародыше. Вы — сын генерала Хакса, приближенного к особе президента. Вы без проблем сможете войти в доверие к Сноуку, у вас есть необходимый шарм и отличное происхождение.  
  
Хакс допил кофе и аккуратно поставил чашку на блюдце.  
  
— Мой отец хотел сделать из Кайло убийцу. Вы хотите сделать убийцу из меня.   
  
Сенатор Органа поджала губы.  
  
— Трудно воспитывать ребенка с особыми потребностями, — невпопад сказала она.  
  
— Господи! — не сдержался Хакс. — Что еще нового я узнаю о Кайло?  
  
— Он умеет предвидеть будущее.  
  
— Перестаньте. Вы что, в это верите? Вы, рациональный человек, говорите такую ерунду.  
  
— Его сны сбываются, — продолжила сенатор Органа. — Разве вам никогда не казалось, что Бен читает ваши мысли?  
  
Хакс непроизвольно кивнул.  
  
— Невыносимо. С возрастом он научился подавлять свой дар, чтобы быть как все. К сожалению, мой брат переубедил Бена, внушив, что не следует бояться самого себя. И чему это привело? — Сенатор Органа вздохнула. — Бен воевал в Ираке. Вернулся странным и отчужденным, я списала эти изменения на войну. Но чем дальше, тем больше он отстранялся от семьи. Он исчез из поля зрения, сменил имя и наотрез отказался общаться. Дежурные звонки раз в месяц — вот и все, что я получила.  
  
Хакс встал.  
  
— Простите за наглость, сенатор, но я хочу отоспаться.  
  
— Вы поедете в Вашингтон. Я зачислю вас в делегацию, которая должна сообщить президенту Сноуку о готовности выживших членов Сената примкнуть к его правительству.   
  
— Я убил своего отца. — Хакс уперся ладонями в стол и наклонился к сенатору Органе. — Меня могут разыскивать.  
  
— Это ничего не меняет, — невозмутимо ответила она. — Отправляетесь послезавтра. Поймите, у вас просто нет выбора.  
  
Хакс молча покинул кабинет. От бессильной ярости хотелось кого-нибудь убить, и он пожалел, что у него отняли пистолет.  
  


***

  
Кайло пребывал в оглушенном состоянии от лекарств, но боль утихла и дышать стало намного легче. Он спросил у медсестры, приходил ли к нему кто-нибудь.  
  
— Вы забыли? — заботливо ответила она. — Сенатор Органа.  
  
— Не забыл, — мрачно сказал Кайло. — Я имею в виду своего друга. Мужчина с рыжими волосами.  
  
— Нет, не приходил.  
  
Кайло никак не мог сообразить, сколько времени находится в палате. Ему казалось, что прошел день, иногда — что час или два.   
  
— Какой сегодня день?  
  
Во взгляде медсестры появилась легкая тревога.  
  
— Сегодня второе января. Вы поступили вчера.  
  
— Я должен найти своего друга.  
  
Медсестра попросила Кайло подождать и привела врача.  
  
— Вам противопоказана двигательная активность в полном объеме, — заявил врач после осмотра. — Вы в хорошей физической форме, немного истощены, но это поправимо. Отдых, усиленное питание, медикаментозное лечение — и вы придете в норму.  
  
Кайло хотел возмутиться, но подумал: «Ничего не добьюсь, только получу очередную дозу транквилизаторов». Поэтому он устроился поудобней и закрыл глаза, притворяясь, что задремал.  
  
«Нужно набраться сил перед очередным рывком. — Кайло замедлил дыхание и позволил себе полностью расслабиться. — Усиленное питание, покой и медитация. Отведу на это три дня».  
  


***

  
Обитатели фермы в окрестностях Хефзибы недолго отстреливались, почти сразу поняв, что на помилование не стоит рассчитывать. Кто-то выпустил дюжину «бешеных» из подвала дома. Они являлись родственниками владельцев фермы, и их не убили из жалости.  
  
Солдаты не ожидали встретить толпу «бешеных», вырвавшихся на свободу, и потеряли драгоценные секунды. Вскоре часть из них с разорванными шеями валялась на земле, часть спаслась бегством.  
  
Расправившись с добычей, «бешеные» ринулись в сторону уехавших машин. Путь от Хефзибы к Огасте они преодолели за половину дня. Вскоре к ним присоединились недоеденные, кто мог держаться на ногах. Небольшая толпа переросла в лавину, которая мчалась вперед, гонимая голодом. Они бежали на запах живых.  
  
Малочисленные выжившие отступали на север, надеясь, что холод убьет «бешеных». «Бешеные» гнались за ними. В их рационе значилось все, что попадалось на пути, в том числе и животные.   
  
Ранее стало известно, что в Вашингтоне появилось правительство. Люди верили, что теперь жизнь наладится, многие отправились в Вашингтон. Маленькие города почти вымерли.  
  
«Бешеные» за сутки преодолели расстояние между Хефзибой и Александрией.  
  


***

  
Хакс хотел уговорить сенатора Органу отказаться от задуманного, но она его избегала. Ее помощник неуклонно отказывал ему во встрече с сенатором.  
  
Слай шнырял то там, то тут, держа нос по ветру. Он не верил, что конец света отменили, и готовился к самому худшему.   
  
— Я бы на твоем месте не валялся на кровати. — Слай складывал в рюкзак украденные на складе консервы. Делать это ему пришлось, пряча руки и консервы под одеялом. Благо что в бараке почти никого не было.  
  
— Почему?   
  
— У меня чутье на опасность. И у Бена такое есть. Мы всегда знали, когда не нужно расслаблять булки. Бен, конечно, более продвинутый в этом деле. Я могу зря поднять тревогу.  
  
— Провидец.  
  
— Слышу сарказм. Ты не думай, я не верю в провидцев и прочую магию, но Бен никогда не ошибался, говоря, чего стоит ждать от будущего.  
  
— Я прожил с ним год, но ни разу не слышал предсказаний. — Хаксу надоело слушать о сверхъестественных способностях Кайло.  
  
— Вспомни, сколько раз ты избегал неприятностей. — Слай закончил трамбовать припасы. — Все, что казалось тебе совпадением, таковым не являлось.  
  
Хакс задумался.  
  
«Прошлой весной мы не поехали путешествовать, потому что Кайло устроил скандал по поводу царапин на машине. Кажется, тогда я слышал сообщение о взрыве на бензоколонке. Сгорело кафе, были погибшие. Совпадение или нет? Неужели Кайло в самом деле это предвидел? — Хакс рассердился. — Сенатор Органа заморочила мне голову. Нелепые фантазии матери, обожающей своего сына. Так бывает. Родители придумывают несуществующие таланты своих детей и убеждают окружающих в этом».  
  


***

  
Кайло не помнил сон, но был твердо уверен, что к Александрии приближается смерть. Он не стал тратить время на уговоры медперсонала и поиск одежды. Полуодетый и босиком Кайло покинул больницу и, не обращая внимание на снег и ледяной ветер, добрался к центральному зданию. Его попробовали остановить, но отказались от этой затеи, наткнувшись на злобный взгляд и крепко сжатые кулаки.  
  
— Что это значит? — Сенатор Органа вскочила из-за стола, увидев сына. — Хочешь получить пневмонию? Лекарства сейчас на вес золота.  
  
— Прикажи эвакуировать людей.   
  
— Ты о чем?   
  
Кайло сдернул с вешалки джинсовую куртку. Она была ему маловата в плечах, и Кайло отбросил ее с возгласом раздражения. Сенатор вызвала помощника и велела принести одежду.  
  
— Сядь. — Она не знала, как успокоить сына. — Сядь и успокойся.  
  
— Собери всех и объяви об эвакуации, — настаивал Кайло. — Время уходит.  
  
— Ты что-то видишь? — Сенатор положила руки на его лицо. — Скажи.  
  
— Мама! Это так не работает! Я не шарлатан из шоу ясновидцев! — Кайло отшатнулся от нее, едва не упав. — Где Хакс?  
  
Помощник принес рубашку, куртку и ботинки.  
  
— Помоги ему одеться, — велела сенатор. Кайло оттолкнул помощника, прорычав:  
  
— Не нуждаюсь в сиделке. Где Хакс?  
  
Телефонный звонок заставил сенатора вздрогнуть.   
  
— Сенатор Органа слушает. Что? Где они? — Она бросила трубку на стол. — Зараженные скоро будут здесь. Немедленно объявите об эвакуации. Будем отступать в Вашингтон, там сосредоточена армия. Никуда от меня не отходи. — Сенатор взяла сына за руку. — Слышишь? Будет тебе твой Хакс, только не уходи.  
  
— Где мои мечи?  
  
Сенатор указала на шкаф, а сама вооружилась пистолетом.  
  


***

  
Предсказуемо поднялась паника. Люди бегали туда-сюда, забрасывали вещи и припасы в машины. Сенатор была вынуждена признать, что утратила контроль над ситуацией.  
  
— Кажется, теперь каждый за себя, — недовольно сказала она. — Сколько человек поместится в вертолет? Бен?  
  
Кайло и не думал ей подчиняться. Он бросился на поиски Хакса. Тот, в свою очередь, искал Кайло в больнице. Слай помогал ему, попутно уговаривая присоединиться к уезжающим.  
  
— Наверное, он со своей матерью, — предположил он. Хакс побежал к центральному здания и еще издалека увидел высокую фигуру в черном.   
  
— Я к вертолету, — сказал Слай. — Не советую задерживаться, эти твари проворные до ужаса. Ну, ты сам знаешь.  
  
Хакс помахал руками, чтобы Кайло его увидел.   
  
На выезде образовался затор из машин. Люди ругались, сигналили, но никакого продвижения не было.  
  
Ни говоря ни слова, Кайло обнял Хакса, затем вручил ему танто.  
  
— Я должен забрать сенатора. Жди в вертолете.  
  
Хакс хотел возразить, но заметил на горизонте бегущие фигуры.   
  
— А вот и «бешеные», — сказал он. — Тебе следует поспешить.  
  
Окружение сенатора Органы битком набилось в школьный автобус. За руль посадили помощника сенатора. Сенатор Органа продолжала руководить эвакуацией, хотя уже поняла, что все пропало. Ее никто не слушал.  
  
— Идем. — Кайло схватил ее за руку и потащил к вертолету.  
  
— Я должна быть с ними. — Сенатор кивнула в сторону автобуса.  
  
— Прекратите спорить, — вмешался Хакс. — Зараженные на подходе.  
  
Возле вертолета творилось безумие. Люди, оставшиеся без машин, атаковали вертолет, били по нему руками и ногами, требуя впустить.   
  
Кайло толкнул сенатора к Хаксу и, выхватив вакидзаси, принялся рубить безоружных людей.   
  
— Да что же он творит… — Сенатор Органа отвернулась. Хакс смотрел не мигая.  
  
Кайло не стремился убивать. Он выводил из строя, рассекая головы, спины или ударяя мечом под колени. Люди бросились врассыпную, ведь смерть была совсем рядом, а «бешеные» только приближались. Поэтому был шанс спрятаться в центральном здании.   
  
Кайло занял место пилота и запустил двигатель. Кровь покрывала его руки, стекала по лицу, темнела пятнами на одежде.  
  
Сенатор Органа выглядела подавленной. «Храбрый человек, — размышлял Хакс. — Но ей катастрофически не везет по жизни. Муж, неприспособленный к семейной жизни, странный сын, апокалипсис, перспектива ужасной смерти».   
  
Вертолет оторвался от посадочной площадки, в какой-то момент Хаксу показалось, что они врежутся в землю, но этого не случилось.   
  
— Молодец, — сказал он, когда понял, что может говорить без надрыва.   
  
— Обойдусь без похвалы, — немедленно отозвался Кайло. — Я должен был их убрать. Ради твоего спасения.  
  
— Тебе не кажется, что это слишком высокая цена за мою жизнь?  
  
— Оставь мораль до лучших времен. Ты слышал своего отца, — Кайло говорил спокойно, будто не управлял вертолетом и не был залит кровью. — Он правильно назвал мое предназначение. Я — убийца.  
  
— Твоя мать собиралась отправить меня в Вашингтон для убийства президента Сноука.  
  
— Интересно. — Кайло усмехнулся. — Очень интересно. Ненавижу совпадения, они преследуют меня всю мою жизнь. Бьюсь об заклад, что ты решаешь сложную дилемму.   
  
— Я не испытываю отвращение к тебе из-за убийств, — быстро ответил Хакс. — Ты был вынужден так поступить.   
  
— Вот как раз предопределенность доводит меня до бешенства.   
  


***

  
Сенатор Органа не ошиблась. Войска, базирующиеся в Вашингтоне, успешно держали оборону против «бешеных», не давая им перебраться через Потомак. Почти все мосты были взорваны, в том числе и мост Арлингтон Мемориал. Выжившие могли спастись, пройдя по Фенвик Бридж***.  
  
Кайло вышел на связь со штабом обороны и сообщил, кто находится на борту. Вскоре его скоординировали для посадки на стадионе «Нэшнелс-парк».   
  
— Здесь твоя остановка! — крикнул Кайло, повернувшись к матери. — Слай! Ты тоже сваливаешь!  
  
Слай показал «окей».  
  
Кайло не заглушил двигатель, когда посадил вертолет на стадион.   
  
— Ты уверен? — Сенатор Органа прижалась губами к голове сына.   
  
— Желаю удачи! — ответил он.  
  
Сенатор и Слай покинули вертолет, который сразу поднялся в воздух. Кайло взял направление на восток.  
  
— Куда летим?   
  
— Калифорния. Ты хотел туда вернуться.  
  
— Не уверен в правильности твоего выбора. Необходимо узнать, как далеко продвинулись «бешеные». Скорее всего, эпидемия возобновилась.   
  
Кайло хмыкнул и изменил курс.  
  
— Куда теперь? — Хакс, неожиданно для себя, успокоился. — В общем, ты решай, куда летим, а я немного отдохну.  
  
Он сложил руки на груди и откинулся на спинку сиденья.  
  
— Надо найти остров. — Кайло поморщился, застывающая кровь неприятно стягивала кожу на лице.   
  
— Как раз на островах могут быть зараженные, — возразил Хакс.  
  
— Об этом я не подумал.  
  
— Ты в самом деле предвидишь будущее?  
  
— Мама рассказала? — недовольно спросил Кайло. — Сначала она забавлялась, когда я вещал о дне грядущем. Если были совпадения, она радовалась. Посмотрите, какой у меня выдающийся сын! Пока я не стал видеть сны о смерти. Да, вот это все дерьмо, — он указал на окровавленный вакидзаси, — я видел во снах. Ей это не понравилось. Начались походы к психотерапевтам, я упрямился, отказывался общаться. Это тем более не понравилось. Она хотела как лучше, но получилось то, что получилось. Я едва не свихнулся. После одиннадцатого сентября решил записаться в армию. Если бы не дурацкая травма, все было бы по-другому. Гражданка не пошла мне на пользу. С семьей я не хотел контактировать. Сенатор желала водить меня по светским раутам, хотела опекать и окружать заботой, развлекать. Подсовывала мне девушек из приличных семей. Когда узнала о моей ориентации, стала знакомить с парнями из таких же приличных семей. Замучила меня. Довела до нервного срыва. Вот тогда я и ушел от нее.  
  
— Она хотела как лучше, — повторил Хакс. — Любимая фраза моего отца. «Я хочу как лучше для тебя, Армитаж».  
  
— И снова совпадение, — ухмыльнулся Кайло. — Достань карту, выбери остров.  
  
— Я совершенно не умею жить на природе, — признался Хакс. — Скауты и прочее в таком же духе прошли мимо меня.  
  
— Не переживай. — Кайло яростно потер лицо ладонью. — Скорей бы умыться.   
  
— Да, с таким гримом впору на Хэллоуине выступать, — рассмеялся Хакс. — Все-все, ищу остров.  
  
Он уткнулся в карту, попутно наблюдая за Кайло: «Надеюсь, нам больше никто не будет мешать. И совпадений больше не будет».  
  
— Остров Тангьер?  
  
— Нет. Он под угрозой затопления. Вообще, Чесапикский залив не особо подходит, там уровень воды повышается из года в год.  
  
— Кент?  
  
— Кажется, там есть мост. Ищи остров без мостов.  
  
— У тебя столько требований… Быстрее топливо закончится, чем я найду нужное.  
  
— Ты прав. Есть остров Гибсон****, закрытое общество. Придется постараться, чтобы нас там приняли. Готов?  
  
— Пустим в ход наше происхождение, — с иронией сказал Хакс.  
  


***

  
— Кажется, здесь никого нет. — Хакс внимательно оглядывался. — Даже собаки не лают.  
  
Кайло нашел в вертолете сигнальную ракету. На шум и вспышку никто не появился. «Не привлекай внимание на материке», — проворчал Хакс.   
  
— Да к черту, мосты взорваны, — слишком беспечно ответил Кайло.  
  
Они обошли дома: судя по беспорядку люди эвакуировались в спешке.  
  
— Нет следов «бешеных». Нет ни крови, ни обглоданных трупов, — резюмировал Хакс. Кайло успел умыться и, если игнорировать темные мешки под глазами и бледность, выглядел неплохо.  
  
— Вот и хорошо. Выберем дом и поселимся, — отозвался он с довольной усмешкой. — Но подожди, смотри, на окраине загорелся костер.  
  
Спиной к ним стоял человек. Из-за бесформенной одежды было непонятно, кто это: мужчина или женщина.  
  
Кайло, недолго думая, замахнулся вакидзаси, чтобы сразу нанести смертельный удар.  
  
— Дорогой племянник, нехорошо будет, если ты меня прикончишь, — с этими словами человек обернулся, снимая капюшон. Увидев его бородатое лицо, Кайло бросил меч на землю и заорал:  
  
— Дядя! Ну почему меня преследуют совпадения?!  
  
— Это кто? — непонимающе спросил Хакс.  
  
— Мой родной дядя, Люк Скайуокер, черт его дери, — простонал Кайло.   
  
— У меня есть ужин, хоть и скромный. — Люк широким жестом пригласил их войти в дом. — Поделюсь, чем смогу.  
  
— Вот этого я предвидеть никак не мог, — сокрушался Кайло. — Куда мне еще сбежать от семьи?  
  
— Моя сестра жива, — утвердительно произнес Люк. — В ином случае я бы почувствовал ее смерть.  
  
— Вот видишь? — укоризненно спросил Кайло. Хакс не знал, за что его упрекают, но не стал уточнять. — Видишь? Снова это проклятое предвидение.  
  
— Не совсем оно и проклятое, — перебил Люк. — Благодаря ему у нас есть запас продовольствия. Проходите, располагайтесь.  
  
Хакс взял Кайло за руку и потащил к дому.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Возле парка Хантли Медоуз, Александрия, Вирджиния, находится база US Coast Guard.  
> ** Отель Бель Хейвен http://www.bellehavencc.com.  
> *** Один из мостов 14th Street Bridges https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/14th_Street_Bridges.  
> **** Остров в Чесапикском заливе https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Gibson_Island_(Maryland).


	6. Шторм в чайной чашке

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Название главы A storm in a teacup (англ.) — поговорка, аналогичная русской «Буря в стакане воды».

Проснувшись, Кайло долго смотрел в потолок, по которому скользили пятна света. Он не мог понять, сколько проспал, какой сейчас день, год, сезон года. И вообще, куда подевался Хакс? Кайло немедленно встал и удивленно уставился на свои голые ноги.  
  
Он привык спать в одежде, привык к недоеданию, свыкся с невозможностью принять душ. Собственный запах перестал оскорблять и раздражать. Кайло втянул носом воздух. Пахло сыростью, затхлостью и пылью. Кайло вскочил, голова закружилась, и он сел. Справившись с недомоганием, Кайло уже не так резво поднялся и взял вещи, разложенные на стуле. Бордовые джинсы были чуть маловаты, синяя футболка — откровенно большой, свитер нежно-зеленого оттенка и черные носки идеально подошли. Кайло насмешливо фыркнул, осмотрев одежду. Под кроватью обнаружились его ботинки, тщательно отмытые и начищенные до блеска.   
  
Он поискал мечи, не нашел, но особо тревожиться не стал, вспомнив, где находится.  
  
Кайло спустился по широкой деревянной лестнице на первый этаж. В столовой никого не было, в кухне — тоже. Кайло открыл холодильник и увидел стройные ряды консервных банок. Два подвесных шкафчика были забиты винными бутылками. В прихожей на вешалке висели куртки, пальто и дубленки.   
  
— Дядя неплохо подготовился к концу света, — задумчиво произнес Кайло. — Что ж, надо найти причину такой подготовки.  
  
Он без труда открыл дверь единственной запертой комнаты — просто надавил на нее плечом и выломал замок. Это был чей-то кабинет, и его было необходимо обыскать.  
  


***

  
Хакс и Люк проверяли оставленные дома, отыскивая полезные вещи или продукты питания.  
  
— Не бери ценности или деньги, это сейчас никому не нужно, — сказал Люк, когда они приступили к работе. — Только неиспорченную еду — испорченную нужно выбросить, чтобы всякая мерзость в домах не завелась. Одежда — только ту, которая нам подойдет по размеру. И не разбрасывай ничего. Веди себя уважительно по отношению к отсутствующим жильцам.  
  
— Да тут и так все разворочено, — с сомнением ответил Хакс, рассматривая разбитую посуду на полу чьей-то кухни. — И запах отвратительный.  
  
Люк покачал головой и потянул на себя дверцу холодильника.  
  
— Ну и вонища! — не удержался он от восклицания. Хакс зажал рот и нос ладонью. В холодильнике полностью разложилась тушка индейки.  
  
— Так, понятно. — Люк захлопнул дверцу. — Это мы убирать не будем. Ранее я обошел половину поселка, но потом дело затормозилось, сам не знаю почему.  
  
— Я вообще тут ничего искать не собираюсь. — Хакс заглянул в ближайший шкафчик. — О, смотри, пачка крекеров. Ненавижу крекеры, но придется забрать.  
  
Люк вертел в руках прихватку с изображением космического корабля.  
  
— Симпатичная вещица. — Он бросил ее на стол. — Но бесполезная.  
  
— За счет чего обеспечивается электричество? — Хакс щелкнул выключателем. Под потолком зажглась лампа.  
  
— Ветрогенераторы. — Люк деловито рылся в ящиках стола. — Или нет. Солнечные батареи, точно. А еще в домах есть генераторы, работающие на жидком топливе. Ты где познакомился с моим племянником? — Люк заглянул в подвал. — Не нравится мне это место, пойдем отсюда.  
  
— В Дареме. Он работал сисадмином в филиале торговой компании. — Хакс едва успевал за быстро идущим Люком. — Я перевелся в тот город, чтобы быть подальше от всех, кто знал моего отца.  
  
— Сложные отношения с отцом? — участливо спросил Люк. — Понимаю. У меня вообще не было отношений с биологическим папашей. Так, сюда.  
  
Он по-хозяйски распахнул дверь следующего дома и, отбросив ногой мумифицированный труп маленькой собаки, вошел в прихожую.  
  


***

  
Они принесли засохший хлеб, спагетти, мед, несколько банок с консервированными фруктами и три стеганых одеяла. Хакс сразу поднялся на второй этаж, чтобы проверить, как себя чувствует Кайло.  
  
— Ну и куда ты делся? — задал он вопрос кровати. — Выздоровел, что ли.  
  
По этажу разнесся громкий голос Люка:  
  
— До чего же замечательный идиот!   
  
Хакс немедленно отправился узнать в чем дело. Он наткнулся на Люка, который с непроницаемым выражением лица стоял напротив распахнутой двери разгромленной комнаты.  
  
Там словно пронесся ураган: все, что можно было сдернуть с места, валялось на полу. Настольную лампу разбили, швырнув в стену, дверцы книжных шкафов были сорваны с петель, кнопки разломанной клавиатуры белели, словно вырванные зубы. Монитор был тщательно растоптан, а системный блок явно разбирали голыми руками. Многие книги разодрали на две половины. Уцелело оконное стекло и лампа на потолке.  
  
Кайло вроде успокоился и как ни в чем не бывало сидел на столе. Хакс заметил кровь на его руках.  
  
— Убирать будешь сам. — Люк хотел уйти, но остановился, едва не получив тяжелым справочником по спине. Он отклонился, справочник пролетел мимо.  
  
— Что, все вернулось? — поинтересовался Люк. — Тебе нужно возобновить медитацию.  
  
— Не хочу, — глухо ответил Кайло. — Надоела медитация, и работа над собой тоже надоела.  
  
— Зачем ты это сделал?  
  
— Искал подтверждение своей теории.   
  
— Теории? — Люк говорил спокойно. — В чем она состоит?  
  
— В том, что ты давно знал о «бешеных». Хакс, мой дядя работал в Пентагоне, в одной из лабораторий, разрабатывающих биологическое оружие.   
  
— И что?   
  
Хакс внимательно наблюдал за Люком, но тот выглядел совершенно безразличным.  
  
— Не твоя ли лаборатория выпустил джина из бутылки? — Кайло взвесил в руке бронзовую статуэтку Пегаса.  
  
— Нет.  
  
— Но ты знал о «бешеных»?  
  
— Нет.  
  
— Послушай, дорогой дядя, я ведь тебя знаю как облупленного. Хватило лета девяносто девятого года, проведенного вместе. Надо было меньше расширять сознание и держать рот на замке. — Кайло размахнулся и запустил статуэтку вроде бы в Люка. Пегас пролетел точно между Скайуокером и Хаксом, врезавшись в стену и разбив стекло на картине.  
  
— И что же я рассказывал?  
  
— Что планируется прорежение населения Земли. Для этого пять лабораторий в пяти странах разрабатывают вирус бешенства, который превращает человека в неконтролируемое существо, способное двигаться даже после смерти мозга. Знаешь, я преклоняюсь перед ученым гением, который сумел в конце концов изобрести такой вирус. Хотя на это ушло столько лет и столько денег налогоплательщиков. Жаль, что тогда я воспринял твою болтовню как бред обдолбавшегося нарика. И как тебя только с работы не выгнали?  
  
За Пегасом последовал жесткий диск.  
  
— На острове Гибсон стоимость недвижимости зашкаливает за миллион. Не думаю, что работа в лаборатории дает такой доход. Ты знал, что грядет апоклипсис, и приехал сюда.  
  
— Ты поранил руки. — Люк подошел к Кайло. — Надо промыть порезы. Смотри, к чему приводит злость.  
  
Острие танто уперлось ему в кадык.  
  
— Убьешь меня? — Люк немного подался вперед. Из-под острия потекла тонкая струйка крови. — Давай, не дрейфь. Я не буду тебя осуждать.  
  
Кайло убрал танто и жестом велел дяде отойти подальше.  
  
— Откуда тебе известно, что сенатор Органа жива?  
  
— У Леи вживлен чип под кожу на затылке. Информация с него уходит на спутник, а оттуда — ко мне на пейджер, — объяснил Люк. — Аналогичный чип есть и у тебя. Поэтому я в курсе, кто жив, а кто умер.  
  
Кайло поднял руку и начал шарить пальцами по затылку.  
  
— Я думал, что эта выпуклость — особенность строения черепа, — мрачно сказал он. — Что ж, пора от нее избавиться.  
  
Прежде чем Люк или Хакс успели его остановить, Кайло наощупь вырезал полупрозрачный чип вместе с куском кожи и прядью волос.  
  
— Возьми, пожалуйста, — он протянул окровавленный ошметок растерявшемуся дяде, — и оставь меня в покое!  
  
— Иногда мне кажется, что у тебя одна из разновидностей глиомы*, причем опухоль растет с самого твоего детства. — Люк достал из нагрудного кармана рубашки пачку влажных салфеток. — Надо обработать рану.  
  
— Это не твой дом. — Кайло отбросил кусок собственной кожи. — Почему ты здесь?  
  
Очевидно, ярость схлынула вместе с приходом боли. Люк приложил салфетки к ране и попросил Хакса принести бинт из кухни.  
  
— Почему ты здесь? — повторил Кайло. Он жалел о своем поступке, но не собирался это озвучивать. — Здесь полно фотографий, но не твоих. Книги не в твоем вкусе. В столе нет ничего, что говорило бы о тебе. Я не смог подобрать пароль к компьютеру.  
  
— Можно подумать, так легко подобрать пароль, — буркнул Люк.  
  
— Твой последний пароль: «ЛюбимаяЛея», — хмыкнул Кайло. — Очень, ну очень сложно догадаться.  
  
Он заметил смущение дяди и злорадно улыбнулся. Люк занервничал.  
  
— Да, это не мой дом. Он принадлежит, точнее, принадлежал главе отдела биологического оружия. Он отдал мне ключи от дома и от своей машины, указал точные координаты.   
  
— За какие заслуги?  
  
Люк заставил Кайло придержать салфетки на ране и закатил свой правый рукав. Чуть выше запястья багровел глубокий шрам. Кто-то вцепился в руку и вырвал кусок плоти. Кайло уставился на Люка, отыскивая малейшие следы заражения.  
  
— Я совершенно здоров, если не считать клетки мозга, когда-то погибшие в сражении с ЛСД, — ответил Люк. — У меня иммунитет к вирусу. Эпидемия планировалась на следующий год, когда избранные должны были находиться в бункерах, дожидаясь, пока зараженные умрут от истощения.  
  
— Эпидемия началась в твоей лаборатории? — спросил вернувшийся Хакс. Он помог Люку наложить повязку на голову Кайло. — Прямо как в «Обители зла».  
  
— Да, ты прав. — Люк закрепил повязку. — Все так и произошло. Но, в отличие от фильма, не было злого умысла, а простая человеческая глупость. Разбилась пробирка, лаборант порезался об осколки, вирус попал в кровь. Высокая контагиозность сделала свое дело. Меня укусили, я забился в какой-то угол, ожидая, когда стану одним из зараженных. Время шло, вокруг лилась кровь, беспрестанно звучали выстрелы, но я оставался прежним. Тогда я решил выбираться из лаборатории. По пути меня поймал глава отдела и затащил в свой кабинет. Он сразу понял, что у меня иммунитет — с момента укуса прошло минут десять, а я не изменился.   
  
— В общем, теперь ты здесь, — перебил Кайло. — Кто взорвал мосты? Куда делись жители острова?  
  
— Когда я сюда приехал, мосты были взорваны.  
  
— Ты летать научился? — не без иронии спросил Кайло. — Помню, как ты утверждал, что умеешь левитировать. После дозы…  
  
— Заткнись! — приказал Люк. — Не делай из меня безмозглого наркомана. Кроме вертолетов и пафосных «Хаммеров», существуют катера.  
  
Хакс не удержался и захохотал.  
  
— Извините, но вы оба — придурки. — Выходя из комнаты, он добавил: — Продолжайте вести светскую беседу, а я собираюсь обедать.  
  
— Где ты его нашел? — Люк вытер кровь с шеи Кайло.   
  
— Не твое дело. Кто еще знает о твоей суперспособности?  
  
— Получается — никто. В лаборатории никто не выжил.  
  
— А ты откуда знаешь?  
  
— Я дождался, пока зараженные убьют здоровых и побегут на поиски пропитания. Пришлось, конечно, просидеть взаперти почти трое суток, но ничего. — Люк проверил повязку. — Кровь остановилась.  
  
— Зачем игра с чипами?  
  
— Так пожелала Лея.  
  
— То есть она всегда знала, где я нахожусь?  
  
— Да.  
  
— Лицемерная дрянь. Убедительно изобразила удивление.  
  
— Ты несправедлив к своей матери. Ей приходилось нелегко. — Люк помялся и сказал: — Лея считает, что неудачные отношения с Ханом заставили тебя чувствовать одиночество и ненужность.  
  
— Надо было меньше меня лечить и водить к мозгоправам. Чего она добивалась?  
  
— Она боялась, что ты станешь изгоем в обществе.  
  
— Может, я хотел стать изгоем. И кстати, Хан мертв.  
  
— Зараженные?  
  
— Да.   
  
— Жаль. — Люк заметно погрустнел. — Когда-то мы дружили.  
  
— Ты ревновал его к Лее, — мстительно сказал Кайло, — и не стеснялся мне об этом говорить. — Он осторожно покрутил головой. — Советую перестать навязывать мне одиночество и ненужность, я задолбался об этом слушать. Родители меня почти всегда раздражали. Я рад, что нахожусь далеко от матери, а отец… — Кайло от души пнул остатки монитора.  
  


***

  
— Ты задумал его убить. — Хаксу не нравилась кромешная тьма, но Люк настаивал на затемнении дома: окна с наступлением темноты занавешивались плотными шторами, а свет включался по мере надобности.  
  
Снаружи поднялась буря, снег бился в стекла. В комнате было прохладно, но толстое одеяло обеспечивало тепло и уют.   
  
— Нет. Зачем? — Кайло непонятно где находился в комнате.   
  
— Ты ненавидишь семью.  
  
— Да, но это не повод его убивать. Он нужен обществу. У него иммунитет к вирусу.  
  
— С каких это пор ты заботишься об обществе? — Хакс провел ладонью по коровьей шкуре, прибитой к стене. — Тебе всегда было на него наплевать.  
  
— Я хочу вернуться к прежней жизни. — Кайло проверил задвижку на двери. — Надоело убегать. Я тут подумал, что преувеличиваю значимость дяди. Из его крови можно создать вакцину, но кому она нужна? Зараженным или здоровым?   
  
Хакс не собирался отвечать.  
  
Кайло улегся, стараясь не сдвинуть повязку на затылке. Хакс сунул руку под подушку и нащупал пистолет, после чего позволил себе уснуть.  
  


***

  
— Как ты думаешь, вспышка эпидемии подавлена? — Люк смотрел в бинокль.   
  
— Не знаю. — Кайло подумал, что успеет столкнуть дядю с обрыва, прежде чем Люк еще что-нибудь скажет. — У тебя есть связь с материком?  
  
— Нет. — Люк через плечо посмотрел на племянника. — У тебя руки чешутся меня прикончить, не так ли? Но почему?  
  
— Ты причастен ко всему тому дерьму, которое повсюду творится.  
  
— Записался в праведники? Скольких человек ты убил?  
  
— Сбился со счету, — с вызовом ответил Кайло. — И если бы понадобилось, убивал бы дальше.  
  
— Все они представляли собой угрозу?  
  
Кайло покачал головой. Невзирая на пронизывающий ветер, он отказался надеть шапку или капюшон.   
  
— За что ты меня ненавидишь?  
  
— Вы всей толпой сделали из меня неврастеника, вот за что ненавижу. Каждый жаждал слепить из Бена Соло нечто великое, достойное своих предков. Бла-бла-бла и прочая херня. Мать хотела получить выдающегося политика, отец — удачливого бизнесмена, ты — мастера фехтования. Никто не спрашивал, чего я хочу.  
  
— И чего ты хочешь?  
  
— Покоя. Оставьте меня в покое. И хватит копаться в прошлом или в моей душе. Время откровений завершилось. Прими как должное, что я такой с самого рождения.  
  
— Сегодня утром я проверил пейджер. Твоя мать мертва. — Люк испытал удовольствие, увидев, как изменилось лицо племянника.  
  
— Точно?  
  
— Да.  
  
В следующий момент Люк поверил, что Кайло сбросит его в воду. Пальцы Кайло до хруста сжали плечо дяди, а затем толкнули вперед, почти сразу удержав на месте.  
  
— Хорошо. — Кайло тряхнул волосами, тяжелыми от набившегося в них снега. — Хорошо.  
  
Он едва не упал, побежав к ближайшим домам. Дорога была скользкой от выпавшего снега.  
  
Люк некоторое время прислушивался к звукам разгрома.  
  
— Где Кайло? — Хакс пил кофе, сидя в столовой. — Я думал, что он тебя убьет.  
  
— Вы сговорились? — Люк ударил кулаком по столу. — Сговорились?   
  
Хакс посмеивался.  
  
— Он слетел с катушек. Я сказал, что Лея погибла. — Люк налил себе кофе. — Это неправда.   
  
— Зачем ты солгал? — Хакс привстал. — Зря ты так.  
  
— Я хочу, чтобы он понял, как любит мать, и перестал отрицать это чувство.  
  
— Идеалист, да? — зло спросил Хакс. — Смотрю, у Кайло вся семья ненормальная.  
  
Люк застыл с чашкой в руке.  
  
— Ты о чем?  
  
— Сенатор Органа требовала, чтобы я убил президента Сноука. Бредовый план, между нами говоря. Такое впечатление, что она его придумала на ходу, ноль деталей и никакой проработки. Хан Соло ворвался в наш дом посреди ночи, едва не ввалился в спальню. Ты играешь с нервами Кайло. Он опасен, разве ты не понимаешь? Он легко убивает. Он прикончил семью, которая по доброте душевной впустила нас в свой дом.   
  
Люк перестал улыбаться. В его глазах промелькнула тревога.  
  
— Советую придумать убедительную причину своей лжи. — Хакс допил кофе и принялся чистить пистолет. — Запомни, что я всегда буду на стороне Кайло, что бы он ни натворил.  
  


***

  
Кайло пришел к вечеру, и вид у него был дикий. Он добавил порезов на руках и лице, порвал одежду и испортил обувь. В волосах застряли осколки и щепки. Хакс с трудом удержался от комментариев. Кое-как приведя себя в порядок, Кайло заперся в одной из комнат.  
  
— Вот иди и скажи ему, что ошибся. — Хакс буквально приволок сопротивляющегося Люка к двери комнаты. — Давай, говори.  
  
— Это унизительно. — Люк поправил одежду и отмахнулся от пистолета, приставленного к виску. — Бен?  
  
— Меня не так зовут! — заорал Кайло. — Проваливай!  
  
— Бен… Кайло, извини, я ошибся. Пейджер барахлит. Лея жива. — Люк взглянул на Хакса. — Ты слышишь?  
  
Вместо ответа его чуть не снесло выбитой дверью. Кайло сгреб дядю за грудки и впечатал в стену, собираясь проломить череп кулаком.  
  
Хакс удивился, когда Люк дал достойный отпор. Вскоре Кайло очутился на полу, держась за затылок. На левой скуле темнел кровоподтек.  
  
— Вот не надо со мной так, — тяжело дыша, произнес Люк. Он сбил костяшки пальцев правой руки. — Я не самый лучший в мире человек, но не надо так. А теперь скажи, ты ведь пожалел о смерти Леи?  
  
Кайло уселся и содрал повязку.  
  
— Я не собираюсь о чем-то жалеть. — Он посмотрел на Хакса, и тот заметил одобрение во взгляде. — Это ты уничтожил все плавсредства в порту?  
  
— Я.  
  
— Терминатор, — хмыкнул Кайло. — Я не заметил ни единого катера и лодки, подлетая к острову. Вряд ли все отчалили.  
  
— Сюда можно попасть лишь на вертолете, — не без гордости ответил Люк. — Ты успокоился?   
  
Кайло встал с помощью Хакса. Затем он поднял дверь и прислонил ее к стене.  
  
— У тебя же ребра сломаны, — напомнил Хакс. — А ты скачешь, как мустанг.   
  
Кайло что-то проворчал.  
  
— Ребра сломаны? — У Люка включился режим врача. — Нужно осмотреть, идем. Когда это случилось и при каких обстоятельствах? Смещение было?  
  
Кайло страдальчески закатил глаза.  
  


***

  
— По идее, после укуса ты теоретический носитель вируса. — Кайло сидел на диване в гостиной. Хакс полулежал на нем, изредка делая глоток вина: Люк выдал каждому по бутылке, сказав, что «необходимо расслабиться». Гостиная слабо освещалась настольной лампой, поставленной на пол.  
  
— Да ладно тебе. — Люк сидел напротив в кресле, поигрывая вакидзаси. — Отличный меч.  
  
— Спасибо.  
  
— Сколько побед?  
  
— Тринадцать за прошлый год.  
  
— Маловато.  
  
— Критикуешь? — Кайло поудобней устроился, подоткнув под спину подушку. — Я был занят, пропускал тренировки.  
  
— Чем был занят?   
  
— Не чем, а кем.  
  
— Так, проверю меч. — Люк поставил свою бутылку на пол. — Давно не занимался.  
  
— Ты давай аккуратней, — предупредил Кайло. — Я не планирую умирать, тем более от твоих рук.  
  
— Я занимался фехтованием, когда тебя в проекте не было, — хвастливо отозвался Люк. — Не тебе меня поучать. — Жалобно звякнуло бра, у которого отлетели украшения, снесенные мечом.  
  
Хаксу стало скучно наблюдать за Люком, размахивающим мечом.  
  
— Я все равно его убью, — прошептал Кайло. — Рано или поздно.  
  
— Зачем?  
  
Кайло вместо ответа провел кончиками пальцев по губам Хакса.  
  
Люк настолько увлекся тренировкой, что не заметил, как остался в одиночестве.  
  


***

  
— Ты свихнулся, — сказал Хакс, когда Кайло подпер стулом дверь в кухне. Они не включили свет, решив довольствоваться тусклым светом луны.  
  
— Нет. — Кайло расстегнул джинсы Хакса и усадил его на стол. — Я в не совсем трезвом уме, но в твердой памяти.  
  
Он обнял Хакса.  
  
— Мне тебя не хватало.  
  
— М-м-м, — ответил Хакс, отвечая на поцелуй. Он хотел сказать: «Обойдемся без романтики», — но не смог. Кайло обхватил ладонью оба члена и начал дрочить, не разрывая поцелуй.   
  
— Осторожней, — предупредил Хакс, откидываясь назад и опираясь на локти. Кайло не понял насчет «осторожней», пока не раздался стук чего-то, упавшего на пол.   
  
— Не бросай, — коротко выдохнул Хакс. — Останься.  
  
Он распростерся на столе, закусив палец, чтобы не стонать во весь голос. Неудобная поза, невозможность полностью раздеться, чтобы получить полноценные ощущения, присутствие дяди Кайло в доме — все это не мешало Хаксу наслаждаться. Он так давно не занимался сексом, что теперь был готов терпеть любой дискомфорт. Движения ладони на члене ускорились, и Хакс кончил, приглушенно вскрикнув.  
  
— Мне этого не хватало, — признался он, отдышавшись. Кайло вытер его и себя бумажными полотенцами.  
  
— Мне тоже, — поддакнул он, помогая Хаксу слезть со стола. — Помнишь, как мы в первый раз трахались? В кухне, между прочим.  
  
Хакс посмотрел, что именно упало.  
  
— Кажется, мы расколотили чашку твоего дяди.  
  
— Уродливую оранжевую чашку? — уточнил Кайло. — Туда ей и дорога.  
  
Хакс выбросил осколки и открыл дверь.  
  
Люк все еще занимался упражнениями с мечом в гостиной, по-прежнему не замечая отсутствия Кайло и Хакса.   
  
— Ему пришелся по вкусу твой меч.  
  
— Завтра заберу. — Кайло потянулся и охнул от боли в боку. — Пора вернуться к тренировкам, я словно заржавел.   
  
— Хуже будет, ты не выздоровел полностью, — предупредил Хакс.  
  
Кайло чуть не сказал: «В советах не нуждаюсь», но сдержался. Он слышал искреннюю заботу в голосе Хакса, и задумался, что обязан что-то сделать для налаживания отношений. Секс был не лучшим средством для этого.  
  
Наступило время разговоров, и интуиция подсказывала Кайло, что Хакс в этом деле мастер.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Глиома — опухоль из поддерживающих клеток головного мозга.


End file.
